Princesa dos Mares
by ThaisTrevia
Summary: Oi eu sou Bella Swan e eu junto com minhas sou irmãs a princesa dos mares, tudo seria ótimo se eu ainda estivesse no mar e se eu estivesse apaixonada por UM humano, mas eu estou apaixonada por dois homens e nenhum deles é humano. Resto do resumo na fic.
1. Prólogo

Nome: Princesa dos Mares

Resumo: Oi, meu nome é Bella Swan e eu sou uma sereia,mas não uma sereia comum, eu e minhas irmãs somos as princesas do mares. Tudo ia bem até minha mãe resolver nos levar para terra firme onde o pesadelo começou. Seria ótimo se eu tivesse só me apaixonado por UM humano, mas eu me apaixonei por dois e nenhum deles é humano.

Mamãe estava nos céus. Havia comprado uma casa maravilhosa (segundo ela) no mundo dos humanos, ou seja, na terra firme. O pesadelo começou assim: Estava lá eu a nadar alegre e empolgada a caminho da casa de Charlie,meu pai, ao chegar lá, o vi imediatamente a nadar desesperado até mim e me abraçar. Os seus cabelos castanhos até pareciam com menos brilho e os raios do sol chegavam difusamente ao fundo do mar. Charlie estava com um olhar triste, e estava quase me sufocando com os seus braços grossos e brilhantes.

-Bella, sua mãe vai lhe tirar de mim. – franzi o cenho. Certamente estava com uma cara de interrogação, pois ele quase sorriu, quase.

-Como assim? Eu vou ficar aqui, não vou para o oceano atlântico nem nada assim.

-Sua mãe vai te levar para a terra firme. – Meus olhos estavam do tamanho de pires, na verdade achei que iria ter um infarto ou algo do tipo, mas não é possível, sereias não morrem assim tão fácil. – Bella? Bella, você está bem? – meu pai me chacoalhava. E de repente a surpresa se tornou raiva e depois um sentimento de traição.

-Tem certeza disso? Por que ela não me contou nada, eu vou pegar a Reneé e bater com a cabeça dela em um coral se ela tiver escondido algo de mim. – Charlie me olhou com reprovação por ter ameaçado agredir minha mãe, eu não fazia ameaças com freqüência.

-Ela disse que iria lhe contar hoje, já comprou a casa nova e tudo mais. Suas irmãs já estão sabendo, deixou você por ultimo por ser a caçula. – Uma onda de ódio me tomou e senti todo o meu sangue subir para o meu rosto. Eu estava sentindo como se o mar tivesse secado e eu estivesse sendo fritada ao óleo. Tudo porque eu era a caçula, sempre fora assim, tudo eu era a última a saber, sempre eu era "poupada" da desgraça.

Assim, depois de quase literalmente bater com a cabeça de minha mãe em um coral, eu vim parar aqui nesse fim de mundo chamado terra firme. Eu estava sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que eu simplesmente não conseguia relacionar tudo ao fato de eu ter que fingir ser humana.

No princípio foi estranho, mas de fato engraçado. Saí do mar seguindo Aaeesha e Annabelle, minhas irmãs que andavam como perfeitas divas, rumo a terra, nós nos transformamos em humanas a uns cinco metros da praia, era estranho não poder respirar e falar em baixo da água. Minhas irmãs já haviam ido à terra várias vezes, mas era a primeira vez que eu tinha ido assim, como humana.

(N/A) Oi lindas gostaram? Odiaram?Querem me jogar pela janela? Mandem uma review é minha segunda fic, na verdade eu postei a primeira ontem, que é uma oneshot meio sem sal, mas aqui está o prólogo da minha nova fic, já tem outros capítulos prontos então se vocês gostarem da idéia eu posto outro capítulo. Super Beijão espero que gostem e me mandem uma review, não dói eu tenho experiência em mandar review e até agora meus dedos não caíram e eu fiz outras autoras felizes. Então em façam feliz e cliquem no botão verde mais lindo da Terra que está ai em baixo.


	2. Odiada terra firme

Obrigada a M. e ia emma por terem me mandado review eu adorei. super bjão. Esse capítulo é para a minha beta a Vick que está me ajudando muito e nós estamos dando boas risadas. Bjos Vick

* * *

Capítulo um: Odiada terra firme

(Bella's p.o.v)

Estávamos a poucos metros da praia e não dava mais para nadar, apoiei as duas mãos na areia super confiante e tentei me erguer, bem a primeira etapa já tinha ido, graças aos mares não havia ninguém na praia, imagine você a reação de alguém vendo três mulheres saírem peladas da água como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O céu estava nublado, havia uma linda praia com pedras coloridas na margem, minhas irmãs já estavam bem mais na frente, mas elas sabiam andar, eu não. Olhei como elas faziam e tentei fazer o mesmo. Dobrei aquela coisa ridícula que chamavam de "perna" e dei um passo, na verdade eu tentei dar um passo mais a droga do meu... Como era o nome mesmo? Pé!Não parecia funcionar, meti a cara na areia, para falar a verdade eu comi areia e tomei um bom litro de água. Cuspi a areia com muita raiva e me levantei de novo.

-Aaeesha! Annabelle! Me salvem! – Eu gritei com toda a minha força me concentrando em não surtar. Elas, que já estavam na praia, olharam para trás e fizeram cara de tédio. Aaeesha enrolava com um dos dedos as suas longas madeixas negras e Annabelle tentava alisar com a mão espalmada os cabelos ruivos berrantes.

-Vem logo, Bella, se alguém aparece estamos fritas. – Olhei-as com um ódio profundo, respirei fundo, e como era estranho respirar fora da água, estiquei minha perna de novo e quando achava que tudo estava indo bem (três passos completamente desajeitados, parecia que eu estava bêbada) o chão sumiu dos meus pés e eu meti a cara na areia de novo. Que ódioooooo. Ó_Ó, eu vou queimar todo o chão desse lugar. Ahhhh que raivaaaa. Eu estava em cólera, mas, na verdade, eu não estava gritando para fora, era só na minha mente, mas foi o bastante para Annabelle e Aaeesha começarem a rir descontroladamente.

Pensei em pegar uma das pedras que estava em baixo do meu pé e jogar bem no meio da testa delas, mas não teria o efeito que eu queria. Muuahhaha! A vingança seria dolorosa, estava me segurando para não dar uma das minhas risadas maquiavélicas. Aaeesha e Annabelle estavam chorando de rir, na verdade, já estavam de um tom quase azul quando vieram me ajudar, porém elas desistiram de me ensinar a andar com aquelas pernas inúteis e me pegaram no colo mesmo. Fiz questão de me mexer o máximo possível e de puxar os cabelos enormes delas "sem querer". Elas subiram a colina comigo me mexendo mais que peixe recém pescado. Só parei de me mexer quando eu vi a casa na qual iríamos morar.

Era uma casa branca de três andares, na verdade, era quase toda feita de vidro, minha mãe estava na porta com uma expressão de riso, se ela desse pelo menos um sorriso pelo meu estado (Nua nos braços das minhas irmãs mais velhas, que também estavam nuas, com areia até dentro dos olhos, os cabelos castanhos enormes tão emaranhados que pareciam um bolo de algas e por fim o pior, os olhos que dentro da água eram azuis como o céu deviam estar de um medíocre castanho) eu iria chegar ao meu limite, na realidade, eu já estava nele. A casa era o máximo e amenizava a minha vontade de pular de volta para o mar, mas o que realmente me impedia de fazer isso era o sorriso de orelha a orelha que havia no rosto da minha mãe, que sorriu para mim, mas fez uma expressão bem séria quando minhas irmãs narravam entre risadas o que tinha me ocorrido.

Minha mãe prometeu que me daria aulas de como andar, o que soava estranho, muuito estranho pra ser correta, mas era necessário.

Minhas irmãs me deixaram dentro da banheira com as coisas que eu iria precisar ao meu alcance, assim que eu coloquei a mão na banheira eu senti uma coisa ruim passando por mim, como se fosse uma espécie de aviso, para ser sincera isso ocorria o tempo todo, eu sou um oráculo.

Oráculos, mesmo entre as sereias ou qualquer outro ser místico, são muito raros. Eu sou a primeira em mil anos, mas eu já tenho o equivalente a 250 anos de idade em anos humanos, então não era lá tanto tempo assim. A última sereia que foi oráculo havia morrido um dia antes de eu nascer, mas parece que sempre é assim, para um oráculo nascer outro deve morrer, soa meio dramático, mas é a lei.

Falando em lei, minha mãe já havia repetido mil vezes a nossa única lei: Não revelar a nossa identidade. Liguei as torneiras da banheira esperando a água quente encher todo o enorme recipiente que formava a banheira, o banho não é o que se pode dizer de relaxante já que sereias transformadas em humanos, quando estão em contado com a água, sentem uma vontade tão grande de se transformarem em sua forma original que chega a doer.

Olhei para a pedra translúcida em formato de tridente na base da minha cintura, era metade dourada e metade vermelha como sangue. Ela mostra que eu sou da família real pelo formato e pela cor dourada, mas também mostra que eu era uma aberração entre as aberrações da natureza, por causa do vermelho, nenhuma família de sereias tinha pedra de cor vermelha, só os oráculos.

Não agüentei mais e me transformei, minha cauda cresceu e tomou o lugar das minhas pernas. Ela era tão linda, não havia nenhuma igual, eram em um tom degrade que ia do azul escuro na ponta das barbatanas até a base da minha cintura com uma rosa claro, passava pelo roxo, lilás e rosa escuro, era linda. Parece que eu sou muito orgulhosa e me acho a tal, mas é que já ouvi dizerem tantas vezes que é bonita que eu mesma já me convenci de que, pelo menos a minha cauda é bonita. Peguei um espelho pequeno que estava perto e fitei meu rosto. Eu tinha a pele tão branca que dava para ver as veias azuis de meu rosto, que tem o formato de coração, os lábios cheios e rosados, os cabelos castanhos tão grandes que somem dentro da banheira, e meus olhos de um azul tão claro, que não poderia jamais pertencer a um humano, deixaria até o céu com inveja. Depois de alguns minutos, alguém bateu na porta.

-Bella, você ainda está ai? – Era a mamãe. Forcei minha transformação e me sentei na borda da banheira com o cuidado de não cair e quebrar as minhas pernas, que apesar de eu não gostar delas eu tinha que tê-las no lugar já que não tinha como andar com a minha cauda (a única parte bonita do meu corpo).

-Pode entrar mãe. – Ela abriu a porta e sorriu para mim. Sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

-Querida me desculpe por fazer isso com vocês, mas eu não agüentava mais a pressão, ser rainha não é bem lá um mar de rosas e sim um mar cheio de peixes. Ainda tinha o fato de eu ter três ex-maridos me atormentando. Eu sei que é uma mudança muito drástica, mas você vai gostar daqui, tem vento, muitas cores, é lindo.

-É claro, mãe, eu reagi mal, mas tenho certeza que vai dar certo. – Graças aos mares que minha mãe acreditava nas minhas mentiras. Na realidade, eu sentia como se eu fosse um boneco de neve em uma praia do caribe. Completamente errado. Mesmo assim, dei um sorriso e desviei o assunto. – Então mãe, como uso essas coisas horríveis? – disse balançando as pernas, ela riu e me fitou angustiada.

-Saudades da cauda? Eu sei como é, mas nós, sereias, nos acostumamos não? – Ela manipulou a água pára que essa formasse uma pequena bola flutuando acima da sua mão, eu sabia fazer isso também, todos com o sangue da família real podiam controlar a água. – Bella, nós somos como a água. Maleáveis, mas fortes, apagamos o fogo, levamos a terra, atravessamos a pedra, encontramos os caminhos mesmo que não tenhamos mais esperança de encontrá-los. Mas me diga qual é o único problema da água?

-Ela é impaciente e deixa-se levar? – Eu respondi meio hesitante.

-Exato, então não se deixe levar pelo medo e nem seja impaciente, você vai aprender a usar as penas como suas irmãs aprenderam, na verdade elas não conseguiam nem ao menos sentar sozinhas. – Eu ri horrores com a minha mãe, na verdade eu a amo mais que tudo, mesmo ela arrumando um marido novo a cada ano ou até a cada mês, mãe só tenho uma, graças aos mares. – Vamos saindo? Eu te enxugo e levo para o seu quarto coloco uma roupa em você e você vai fazer algo de bom do resto do seu dia, na verdade como você estava nervosa, você não deve ter percebido a casa, tenho certeza que vai amar. – Ela me segurou pela cintura e me levantou – Outra coisa, os peixes do seu aquário estão loucos para falar com você. – Eu ri junto dela, os peixes realmente gostavam tanto assim de nós que quiseram deixar o mar e viver conosco? Nossa.

Eu me enxuguei enquanto ela me segurava em pé. Mamãe me ajudou a meter uma calcinha, apesar de eu não saber para que servia e coloquei um vestido floral pela cabeça, penteei meu cabelo e ela manipulou meu corpo para flutuar, é eu podia fazer aquilo.

Onde há água nós podemos manipular, podemos mexer os corpos das pessoas, ferver água, transformar em gelo, tirar a água das plantas e da grama, flores, só que ai elas morrem. ¬¬' É, tinha que ter um preço, as pessoas e as plantas morrem se tirarmos a água toda por isso temos que ter cuidado com a manipulação perto de pessoas. Ela me colocou em uma cama enorme com um gesto suave e deu um sorriso.

-Se tiver que se mexer faça a manipulação por enquanto, mais tarde nós vamos te ensinar a andar, vou só tirar os móveis do canto. – Eu sorri e ela saiu.

Olhei a minha volta e caraca aquilo era o meu quarto? Só meu? Era lindo, todo em variações de azul, branco e verde água. A minha cama era uma cama de dorsel, com a as cobertas verde água e véus azuis pendendo da parte trabalhada em cima. Era linda, a parede atrás inteiramente um aquário, a outra parede não era bem uma parede e sim uma enorme janela de vidro do chão ao teto que dava para uma varanda com vista panorâmica para o mar, cadeiras e mini palmeiras. Havia uma porta dupla que dava para o meu banheiro o qual eu já sabia como era, uma banheira enorme com lindos armários marfim trabalhado, um espelho lindo e várias conchinhas penduradas do teto. As duas paredes que não eram nem aquário e nem janela eram pintadas de um azul petróleo brilhoso muito bonito, várias conchas grandes e pequenas enfeitavam meu quarto. A porta que levava ao meu quarto estava aberta e eu pude ver que havia meu nome escrito em dourado na porta branca. Olhei meio de lado e vi o nome de Aaeesha na porta em frente ao meu quarto, então o de Annabelle deve ser ao lado. Olhei e não vi armário nenhum, acho que Aaeesha fez que a mamãe construísse um closet de um andar inteiro, ri com mongolice da minha irmã.

Os peixes do meu aquário, que estavam até agora caladinhos quietos me deixando ver meu quarto, encostaram todos no vidro e como minha cama era encostada no aquário, não tinha como não ouvir.

-Psiu, Bella é você? – Disse um peixe pra lá de lindo, era um peixe palhaço, do lado, vários outros peixes davam para mim um sorriso bobo de peixe.

-Sim, sou eu. Vejo que já disseram meu nome. – Aaeesha com certeza ¬¬'. – Qual o nome de vocês? – Bem, para que eu perguntei? Eles disseram quase todos ao mesmo tempo, mas como eu tenho a memória perfeita eu gravei, quase tive um ataque de riso quando eu soube que o nome do peixe palhaço era Nemo.

-Seu nome é Nemo mesmo? – Eu perguntei, ele revirou os olhinhos e sorriu.

-Eu me perdi quando era filhote, meu pai gosta da Disney e bastou três horas longe de casa pra ele mudar meu nome pra Nemo, trágico não? – Quase rachei de rir na verdade todos riam, até o Nemo estava rindo. No meu aquário haviam peixes com os nomes mais comuns àqueles com nomes completamente sem noção tipo Senneguroch. Ela era uma peixinha linda toda branca que era mais do que enérgica. Se os outros peixes não estivessem paradinhos ou nadando calmamente eu acharia que eles estavam nadando no Red Bull. Ela era mais do que simpática e por incrível que pareça ela me entendia. Ok, soou estranho dizer que um peixe com o cérebro menor do que um arroz me entendia, mas era verdade e eu não minto, ok não minto sempre, omito a verdade para o bem alheio ou para o bem próprio. Depois de um papo pra lá louco com os pequenos habitantes de meu quarto eu ouvi Aaeesha gritando do quarto dela.

-Annabelle, vai pegar a Bella nós temos que ensinar ela a andar! – Revirei os olhos, por que ela grita? Sereias têm super audição. Ainda tem a nossa ligação mental para se comunicar. Louca. Eu xinguei mentalmente e tapei meus ouvidos. Annabelle apareceu na porta do quarto.

Os olhos dela de um tom verde escuro, os cabelos ruivos descendo lisos até a base da cintura dela, na verdade todas nós tínhamos os cabelos quilométricos, menos a mamãe. Annabelle vestia um lindo vestido cor canela claro, umas sandalhinhas delicadas e um lindo sorriso. Mas me perguntei por que seus olhos estavam verdes e não castanhos. Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

-Annabelle por que seus olhos estão verdes? – ela sorriu

-O aquário. – Ela disse como se respondesse todas as minhas perguntas - Quando agente fica perto da água os nossos olhos vão mudando de cor. Os seus estão quase azuis por que você ainda está com o cabelo molhado. – isso explica, ela se levantou com um pulo e estendeu as duas mãos para mim. Agora é a hora do show de quedas! Pegue a sua câmera.

-Vamos, Bellinha do coração, você tem que aprender a andar, só temos mais duas semanas até o início das aulas. Depois temos que te ensinar a andar de salto alto e de sandálias. – Balancei a cabeça positivamente mesmo sem saber que diabos era salto alto e peguei as mãos dela praguejando por ela ter me chamado pelo apelido lezado. Ergui meu corpo com dificuldade e fiquei de pé. Ela sorriu e me puxou um pouco para frente, eu botei uma perna na frente da outra e fui seguindo ela pelos corredores parecendo que tinha tomado um litro de vodca pura. Até que nós chegamos à maquina de matar: Escada. Annabelle já ia me guiar para os degraus da morte quando alguém gritou para me salvar.

- Ei, Coisa! Faz isso não! Ela vai morrer! – Aaeesha segurou minha cintura e lançou um olhar mortal para Annabelle. Aaeesha e Annabelle eram gêmeas, mas gêmeas bivitelinas então não tinham nada a ver uma com a outra, uma ruiva e outra com o cabelo preto feito a noite. O pai delas, Phill, não tinha entendido por que uma parecia com ele, Aaeesha, e a outra era ruiva, mas ele ainda as amava muito. Aaeesha é três minutos mais velha do que Annabelle e faz questão de enfatizar isso. – Vamos ensinar a ela andar sozinha e depois as escadas, depois as sandálias e por último os saltos altos.

Três horas depois com muitas marcas roxas, tombos e afins eu desisti.

-Ai, eu não agüento mais, vocês me soltam o tempo todo e eu meto a cara no chão. Chega. Amanhã eu tento de novo. – Me joguei na minha cama, soltei um beijinho para as minhas irmãs e dormi assim mesmo com a roupa que eu estava. Acordei como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado. Aaeesha estava com a cara a um centímetro da minha fazendo uma careta horrível.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Aaeesha rachou de rir, eu encarei ela com a cara de "vou te comer no lanche da manhã". O que seria impossível, só "comemos" água e algas e coisas do tipo. Nada mais. – Aaeesha o troco virá. Espere. – Ela continuou rindo como se eu não tivesse ameaçado ela. Até que ela parou e falou um pouco mais alto.

-Annabelle, trás o presente da Bella. – Annabelle entrou com o rosto vermelho de segurar o riso segurando um andador cor de rosa. Fuzilei elas com o olhar, Aaeesha disfarçou um riso como tosse.

- Então como você estava reclamando que nós te derrubávamos no chão fizemos a mamãe comprar isso pra você. – Era um andador daqueles que idosos usam, não o de bebês, mas mesmo assim já era completamente constrangedor usar isso. Me levantei ignorando as risadas delas e segurei no troço. É dava pra andar com isso.

*Uma semana depois*

Eu havia enfim aprendido a andar com essas coisas e resolvi dar um passeio. Coloquei uma sandália rasteira branca, um vestido verde claro, um casaco branco e desci a colina, na verdade não era uma colina e sim uma super ladeira, nossa casa ficava bem na beira de um precipício. Desci calmamente olhando para os meus pés e amaldiçoando Aaeesha por pintar minhas unhas dos pés de vermelho sangue.

Cheguei à praia e fui andando para o sul. Estava tão absorta vendo as ondas do mar e me controlando para não me transformar ali no meio da praia que bati em uma árvore e meti a cara no chão. Que óóódio. Olhei para cima a fim de secar a árvore maldita com manipulação por ter me derrubado e acabei encarando um moreno, alto e sem blusa, cabelos pretos e uma tatuagem circular em um dos ombros e uma cara de quem acabou de descobrir a América. Ele esticou a mão para mim. Perto dele eu sentia como se eu tivesse perto do sol, ele me passava calor alegria e algo completamente selvagem.

-Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. – Peguei a mão dele e ele me ajudou a levantar. A mão dele era extremamente quente, a minha pelo que minha mãe dizia era fria,. O estranho completamente gostoso franziu o cenho e respirou. Depois sorriu com uma expressão que eu podia jurar que era alívio. Mas ainda tinha uma expressão de dúvida. –Eu sou Jacob Black você é?

-Bella Swan

-Você é nova por aqui não? Eu nunca te vi. – Me virei e apontei para a casa enorme bem ao longe encima de um penhasco.

-Aquela é minha casa. – Ele fez uma cara de "entendi"

-Nós aqui na reserva estávamos curiosos para saber quem iria morar lá. Sua casa está bem na linha que divide o nosso território com o dos Cullen. – Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna quando ele disse Cullen.

-Quem são eles?

-Uma família de Forks. Eles voltaram há uns poucos dias. Mas vamos mudar o assunto. Você mora sozinha naquela casa enorme?

-Não – Eu olhei horrorizada para ele que sorria – Minhas irmãs e minha mãe moram comigo. – ok, não tinha como eu não notar ele, ele era lindo por isso quando eu não estava olhando para o chão estava olhando para o mar.

-Ah, eu moro aqui na reserva com minha família e com o band... outras famílias. – Eu sorri. – Então o que te trouxe até esse lugar esquecido por deus que é Forks?

-Minha mãe, na verdade ela veio por que não agüentou a pressão de três ex-maridos e um reino para governar. – Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Reino? Você é princesa?

-É sou, mas é só uma ilhazinha que nem aparece no mapa. – Ele sorriu, ouvi um uivo ao longe e ele estacou. O sorriso se dissolveu.

-Eu tenho que ir, te vejo por ai, Bella?

-Claro, o mar é minha casa. – Ele fez uma mesura para mim e eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-la, princesa. – Ele pegou minha mão, beijou e saiu correndo para as árvores. Eu fiquei uns segundos parada e depois continuei a andar. Ele era de fato encantador, mas é humano eu posso quebrar ele com um abraço, ou secar ele com a manipulação se bem que eu sequei ele e foi com os olhos. Netuno, o que era aquilo?

Comecei a correr para ver se eu sabia e para tentar esquecer Jacob, ele era proibido. Durante toda a semana eu continuei a ver Jacob na praia, ele agora me chamava de princesa Bella, que coisa, minha mãe disse que era bom eu ter amigos humanos para me acostumar. Um dia minhas irmãs insistiram em ir também, assim lá fomos nós três descendo a encosta. Chegamos à praia e lá estava Jacob sentado em uma pedra com um graveto na mão fazendo desenhos na areia, minha impressão ou aquilo era o Bob esponja? O_õ Continuamos andando até que ele viu que eu estava com minhas irmãs.

- Oi Jacob. Essas são minhas irmãs, Aaeesha e Annabelle. – Ele sorriu e elas deram um tchauzinho, elas nem olhavam na cara dele só para a barriga, loucas, cara-de-pau ao estremo. Olhei para elas, na verdade era mira-laser, tava fuzilando elas, mas elas nem aí. Jacob pareceu não reparar, pois tava babando minhas irmãs e eu, há há, já eu trago um balde não afoga a gente não Jacob. – Então? Algo a declarar?

-Família bonita a sua, não? – Olhei com cara de ódio para as minhas irmãs e elas sorriram apara o Jacob.

-É sim, espera para ver os pais da gente, gatíssimos. – Ele pareceu desconectar da tomada, porque só podia ser isso. Elas estavam cantando por acaso? Não, se estivessem eu poderia ouvir. Quando sereias cantam os homens ficam abestalhados assim.

-Quer conhecer o pessoal lá da reserva? – Ele falou como que se rompesse o encanto. Nós três sorrimos e seguimos Jacob pela praia. Chegamos quando o sol já estava quase se pondo. Havia uma fogueira e em volta dela outros caras completamente gatos como o Jacob. Eles fuzilaram Jacob, mas depois olharam pra gente e sorriram.

-Aaeesha, Annabelle e Bella esses são Quil, Jared, Embry, Sam, Leah e Seth. Rapazes e moça, essas são as novas moradoras da casa enorme em cima do penhasco. – Todos fizeram uma cara de entendimento. Quase todos sorriam, a não ser a tal da Leah e um Sam que parecia meio preocupado, mas este sorriu também. Eu sentia perto deles tudo o que sentia perto de Jacob, que eles eram como o sol e tinham algo de selvagem que me deixava com medo às vezes.

Ficamos lá explicamos nossa história na medida do possível, claro. E eles quase tiveram um treco quando dissemos que éramos princesas, mas fora isso tudo normal a noite foi ótima e quando já estava ficando tarde e mamãe chamou pela ligação mental, Jacob nos acompanhou até a encosta. Subimos e entramos em casa no maior astral.

-Maninha! Como você é sortuda, você encontra o maior gato na praia e depois ele te leva pra um lugar com um monte de gostosos sem blusa. – Disse Aaeesha saltitando alegre. – Bem, o que você sentiu? Você É nosso oráculo, nós confiamos em você.

-Eu sinto sol e algo selvagem, sem controle. Perto de todos eles, mas em Jacob e o tal do Sam é mais forte. – Elas me olharam com uma interrogação na testa. Eu sorri – Bem, mas vamos dormir, porque amanhã, infelizmente tem aula. – Todas nós demos um suspiro e fomos subindo as escadas, Yes eu sabia como subir. Tomei um banho de espuma, forçando a não me transformar já que aqui chovia muito eu tinha que me acostumar.

Fui dormir e acordei com a merda do despertador da Aaeesha latindo. É o despertador é um cachorro que late. Triste ¬¬' Levantei com um pulo. Merda! Hoje já tem aula. Coloquei um vestido branco com umas rendinhas creme. Um casaquinho de cashmere creme e botas com pelos na parte de cima. Estava aparentando estar frio então me vesti assim para não gerar suspeitas, mas eu não sentia frio. Desci as escadas Aaeesha me olhou, na verdade não olhou, analisou, levantou a sobrancelha direita e depois balançou a cabeça de lado. Mais ou menos.

-Cadê a maquiagem? – Olhei para ela incrédula O_õ

-Eu vou para o colégio não para a fashion week – Ela sorriu debochada e disse

-Tudo bem se você quiser ir assim, boa sorte, mas até que está bom. – Nesse momento Annabelle desceu com um vestido parecido com o meu só que rosa claro e com pérolas, uma sandália alta que seria um desastre em baixo dos meus pés e o cabelo ruivo com cachos na ponta, levantei as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu dando uma voltinha.

-Tô gata? –Eu sorri e então eu reparei na roupa de Aaeesha, um vestidinho preto super curto com botas de salto alto e uma jaqueta jeans preta da Levi's.

-É claro que tá. E esses olhos como conseguiu? – Eu perguntei, os olhos dela estavam de um verde musgo. Ela puxou do pescoço um cordão com um pingente que tinha água dentro. – Boa idéia. – Ela ofereceu um para mim e para Aaeesha que colocou o pingente em uma fivela no cabelo deixando os olhos da cor azul, eu preferi deixar longe de mim, o pingente era de vidro se eu caísse por cima dele iria me cortar e mostrar o meu sangue dourado.

Assim, eu saí com os meus olhos de um castanho chocolate. Uma sereia com os olhos pretos estava morta com certeza. Annabelle e Aaeesha sabiam dirigir, elas disseram que iriam me ensinar, e eu certamente iria aprender rápido.

Entrei no carro da Aaeesha uma BMW Z4 azul escura e como só tinham dois lugares a Annabelle foi no carro dela um Audi R8 TDI Le mans laranja berrante. Olhei pra ela horrorizada pela cor do carro e ela me soprou um beijinho. Fomos pela estrada, mamãe já tinha saído para resolver as coisas no parlamento do Pacífico.

Chegamos uns dez minutos atrasadas, várias pessoas corriam pela calçada quase congelada, isso não seria nada fácil para uma descoordenada como eu. Minhas irmãs saíram correndo alarmando os carros e eu fiquei para trás, fui andando o mais rápido que eu podia, já que gelo é água eu estava tentando não me transformar também, já estava quase na escada da entrada quando eu caí, na verdade eu desmoronei, meti a cara no chão e lá fiquei. Uma voz fina de mulher me perguntou:

-Precisa de ajuda? - eu pego a pequena mão do ser gentil que me ajudou, encaro com ódio mortal as minhas malditas pernas, e olho para o rosto de fada daquela garota que me passava o sentimento de morte, amor e de algo incompreensível, ela sorriu e eu não tive como não retribuir, ela me abraçou com os pequenos braços gelados dela e disse com a voz cantarolando – Nós vamos ser melhores amigas!

* * *

(N/A) Olha eu de novo aqui pertubando vocês por uma review, mas é que é tão bom ler review gente e incentiva tanto, então me façam feliz e cliquem no botão verde ai de baixo. Dúvidas,opiniões,idéias,raiva, vontade matar alguém, vontade de roubar o Edcat da Bella, compartilhem. Super Bjão espero que tenham gostado, mas você sabem como é a brincadeira, vocês me mandam review e eu posto mais rápido ;)

(N/B): Genteee, o que eu fiz pra merecer uma amiga dessas, hein? E, agora, ela escreve uma fic super legal e graças a uma noite de epifania virei beta! Olha que legal, gente! Enfim, a Thais aí me surpreendeu muito quando dedicou pra mim! Fiquei emocionada, aushau. Tá, emocionem ela também e mandem reviews, só com os hits ela já fica feliz, com apenas uma review simples de vocês ela vai pras nuvens, então me ajudem tá? ;) Ela tem que ver que damos valor \o\ |o| /o/


	3. Segredos

Oi lindas! Aqui vai mais um capítulo, não sei se vou conseguir postar nesses próximos dias por que o ano novo se aproxima e com ele as viagens super mega felizes de que você não vai lembrar quando tiver 80. Enfim mais agradecimentos àquelas lindas criaturas que me mandaram review(que foram beeeeeeeem poucas), gente eu to ficando triste, ninguém me manda review. . Ok,passando o meu ataque, ai vai o capítulo nem tão grandãozão assim. Super bjão.

* * *

Capítulo dois: O segredo

(Edward's P.O.V)

Estava andando pelos corredores da minha tortura anual, ensino médio, pela milésima vez. Havíamos acabados de voltar das férias de verão e estavam todos loucos por causa de três novatas, hoje era o primeiro dia, mas ninguém havia visto elas, então chegaram atrasadas, eu particularmente não tinha essa loucura que os humanos tinham pelas novatas, mas estava curioso. Estou sentindo que algo com elas vai ser diferente. Alice hoje no carro teve uma visão, mas não quis me mostrar, só pode ser sobre elas. Ela estava cantando o hino da Tailândia de trás pra frente. Que raiva da pequena. Emmett vinha dirigindo o jipe dele todo alegre com Rosalie e eu vinha com a pequena e o Jasper no meu Volvo, estacionamos e saímos correndo em velocidade humana para as salas, faltavam só alguns minutos para o inicio das aulas.

Alice ficou para trás alegando que havia esquecido algo no carro, mentira. Ela havia visto algo, por que continuava cantando o hino da Tailândia ao contrário.

Fui para a minha aula de espanhol, a professora, uma mulher com o sotaque carregado, não me perguntava nada e muito menos me enchia o saco, por que eu falo espanhol melhor do que ela. O sinal tocou e eu fui para a aula de Cálculo, como sempre os professores nem davam a mínima para mim. A aula passou e eu fiquei divagando sobre o que havia sido a visão da Alice. Tocou o intervalo algumas meninas tinham pensamentos impróprios sobre mim eu rolei os olhos e continuei andando eu estava louco para saber onde estava a Alice, assim que entrei no refeitório uma quantidade enorme de pensamentos e imagens chegaram a mim, as três garotas novas de todos os ângulos, de fantasias até pensamentos invejosos e eu podia afirmar com toda certeza que adolescentes humanos no sexo masculino tinham de fato uma boa imaginação.

Uma das garotas Swan era ruiva dos olhos verdes a outra com os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis que parecia vagamente com Alice a não ser pelo fato dos cabelos dela irem até a cintura e a última tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanhos a pele tão branca que parecia ser um vampira, será que elas eram? Não, elas tinham os olhos coloridos, mas podem ser um tipo novo de vampiro. Balancei a cabeça tirando aqueles pensamentos idiotas da cabeça. Passei pelo refeitório e vi as três sentadas na mesa que nós costumávamos sentar, articulando uma conversa animada com Alice sobre uma marca de roupas que eu não prestei atenção, na verdade duas delas estavam conversando, a dos cabelos castanhos estava olhando pela janela a chuva cair, assim que meus olhos encontraram a figura magra da garota meu coração morto voltou a vida e um choque passou pela minha coluna.

Jasper estava sentado todo duro por causa do cheiro dos humanos e com certeza por causa do cheiro delas, Rose estava conversando com a ruiva, Annabelle. Alice conversava com a outra alegremente Aaeesha era de fato a Alice 2, pareciam que ambas tinham injetado Red Bull na veia. Emmett olhava para mim com uma cara de deboche e eu fui andando rumo à mesa, Alice olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eddie, olha como elas são lindas. São as novatas do colégio. Adorei todas". Nesse momento eu percebi que não podia ouvi-las. Nem uma palavra sequer, como assim?

Sentei do lado de Alice. Com uma expressão confusa. Bella virou-se para mim e ficou me olhando com os olhos cor de chocolate minha impressão ou ela se arrepiou? Ela abaixou a cabeça, já que estava com o rosto corado e voltou à sua posição inicial. O cheiro delas é o de praia, mas Bella tinha cheiro de praia e de sol. Se é que isso era possível. Elas com certeza cheiravam muuuito bem por isso Jasper estava sentado como se tivesse engolido um cabo de vassoura. Resolvi ignorar os pensamentos de Jasper já que eram todos sobre tentar matar alguém, dei um chute na cadeira dele e ele me olhou "Desculpe, Edward", dei um sorriso para ele e tentei com todo afinco ignorar os pensamentos impróprios de Emmet dizendo que eu deveria escolher uma, já estava me indicando a ruiva, mas a que me chamava atenção era Bella, tinha aquele cheiro de sol que estava me deixando louco.

"Edward, você não as ouve, não é?" Alice me mostrou uma visão de que eu não podia ouvi-las. Acenei com a cabeça. Emmett agora conversava com Rose e Annabelle sobre alguma coisa inútil sobre carros. Bella ainda olhava a chuva. Troquei de lugar e sentei ao seu lado ela virou e me encarou. Os cabelos castanhos enormes lhe caiam até a base da sua cintura fina, ela estava ao lado da janela que estava fechada. Resolvi me apresentar decentemente.

- Oi, eu sou o Edward. – Ela levantou os lindos olhos castalhos cor de chocolate para mim e uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, ela sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos, que pareciam pequenas pérolas e os pelos da minha nuca subiram.

- Eu sou Bella. – Ela esticou a mão, eu peguei e balancei a mão dela, a corrente elétrica aumentou e eu quase tive um treco, ela era quase da minha temperatura, pois para mim ela era quente, mas não tanto. Acho que deixei aparecer minha surpresa, pois ela largou minha mão e colocou a dela de encontro com a janela, a água da chuva escorria pelo lado de fora da janela, e no momento em que ela pegou na janela, os olhos dela foram ficando claros até ficar com um tom azul claro. Eu disfarcei meu choque dessa vez, mas vi Aaeesha fazer um movimento com os olhos para Bella e essa tirou a mão do vidro como se estivesse queimando os seus dedos. Os seus olhos então voltaram à cor chocolate. Alice teve uma visão e começou a cantar o hino do Japão ao contrário, eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

Dei um sorriso para Bella bem no momento em que o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo, todos se despediram e eu fui para minha aula de Biologia, cheguei lá e sentei em uma das bancadas, alguns minutos depois, Annabelle entrou na sala, só havia o lugar ao meu lado e ela veio se sentar comigo.

- Oi você é um Cullen também não é?

- Sou sim, meu nome é Edward, e você é uma Swan, certo?

- Exato, sou Annabelle Swan. – Eu sorri e ela chacoalhou a minha mão, incrivelmente a mão dela estava na mesma temperatura que a de Bella, os cabelos das três eram enormes, isso era o máximo que tinham em comum alem do fato de eu não poder ouvi-las. Ela escondeu um riso em uma tosse como se tivesse achado algo engraçado. Com certeza não fui eu. Ela me olhou tímida como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava aqui. Ela parecia estar ocupada com outra coisa ou prestando atenção em algo distante, ela sorriu encarando o quadro.O professor chegou e começou a aula.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam no fundo da sala falando sobre as Swan, eu estava na sala avançada, por isso estava com eles, eu soube que Aaeesha e Annabelle eram gêmeas e que estavam na mesma série que Emmett e Rosalie. Bella estava na mesma que eu Jasper e Alice. O sinal tocou e Annabelle saiu da sala conversando com Rose enquanto Emmett veio falar comigo.

- E aí mano, já escolheu qual delas? – Eu o fuzilei. – Tá bom, entendi. Não precisa morder, Eddie. – Eu odeio esse apelido e ele sabe disso.

-Há há. Hilário! Morri de rir, Emmie. – Ele me encarou como se dissesse "vai ter vingança" e eu dei um sorriso sarcástico para ele. Sai só do prédio de biologia e fui para o ginásio, troquei de roupas, me demorei alguns minutos tentando abaixar a minha juba acobreada (sem sucesso¬¬') e entrei no ginásio e lá estavam todos eles em uma panelinha. Bella, Emm, Jasper, Annabelle e Allie conversando sobre carros de novo ¬¬' Quase que meu coração morto voltou a bater quando eu a vi de mini-short e não, não era a louca da Jessica tentando me convencer de que ela era bonita.

Bella estava linda, completamente perfeita. Cheguei à rodinha meio sem jeito. Alice continuava cantando os hinos de países orientais ao contrário e Bella parecia deslocada. Eu sorri e me encaixei na conversa o máximo possível.

O professor chegou e colocou todo mundo para jogar vôlei, na verdade, Bella não jogou só caiu o tempo todo, e cada vez que ela caia, lançava olhares assassinos para os pés dela e ficava vermelha feito tomate. Emmett já estava bolando de rir e perguntou por fim para ela:

- Nossa garota, parece que nunca teve pés na vida – Bella sorriu e disse:

-Não tive mesmo. – Annabelle se descontrolou e começou a rir junto com Bella que ria da própria piada. Eu, Alice, Jasper e Emm nos encaramos e eles disseram todos mentalmente "que graça teve?" Dei de ombros e continuamos o jogo quando achávamos que Bella não iria mais cair, ela cai e desmaia. Eu quase tive um troço, eu tinha um sentimento super-protetor quanto a ela desde o momento em que a vi, ela era tão delicada e até a sua pele mais branca do que o normal me fazia pensar que ela poderia quebrar. Na verdade eu não sei o porquê disso, mas estava em mim.

Olhei por todo o corpo dela para ver qual era o motivo do desmaio e aí que eu vi. O tornozelo estava em um ângulo antinatural, eu a peguei nos braços e comecei a correr para o estacionamento em velocidade humana máxima e todos vieram atrás, Annabelle pegou a chaves do carro e desalarmou um Eclipse laranja berrante à minha direita nem tive tempo de argumentar que o carro é show, levantei a porta e sentei com Bella no colo, Annabelle acelerou cantando pneus bem na hora que eu vi Aaeesha chegando ao estacionamento desesperada. Fui dizendo o caminho para Annabelle que dirigia feito uma louca desvairada, bom, analisando a situação com calma, dirigia que nem eu.

-Eu sabia que ela ia quebrar algo. – Ela disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

-Ela é sempre assim desastrada? – Ela sorriu de alguma piada interna com os olhos na estrada.

-Só de uns tempos pra cá. – Ela estacionou em uma vaga com um cavalo de pau, eu olhei para ela que sorria e saí do carro levando Bella desacordada nos meus barcos, entrei no hospital.

-Susie, onde está meu pai? – Eu perguntei para uma das enfermeiras que passava. Ela olhou para Bella nos meus braços e depois saiu correndo pelo corredor, eu a segui e enfim encontrei meu pai. Ele me olhou e depois pegou Bella nos braços, não precisava nem dizer que ele só a colocou em uma maca, deu um anestésico e colocou o osso no lugar. Annabelle pressionava o rosto contra o meu braço para não ver, mas dava para ouvir tudo, no momento que Carlisle colocou o osso no canto Bella acordou com um pulo.

-Onde eu estou? – Ela olhou para baixo e viu o pé dela – Droga de pé, eu te odeio!

-Shh, calma. Edward me explique tudo e devagar. – Carlisle me perguntou e eu disse quem eram elas e como Bella havia se machucado, ele pegou um seringa com a enfermeira e começou a tirar o sangue de Bella, eu quase tive um troço, o sangue era dourado brilhoso como se fosse feito de purpurina liquida, Bella começou a cochilar. Annabelle parecia assustada, alguns minutos depois os outros chegaram. Aaeesha abraçou Annabelle com força e puxou ela para o lado de fora da sala.

( Aaeesha's P.O.V)

-Annabelle, eles vão descobrir se olharem os exames.

-Mas não tinha como dizer não, e a Bella está machucada.

-Você tem razão, mas ela se cura rápido.

-E se fosse algo sério?

-Não é, eles vão ficar sabendo,mas você percebeu? Eles têm um segredo também.

-Deu pra sentir pela ligação o que a Bella sentiu quando chegou perto da Alice e dos outros Cullens. Morte. – Eu acenei com a cabeça. Todos dentro do quarto estavam com os olhos do tamanho de pires.

( Mini Edward's P.O.V)

Elas sabiam. Tinham um segredo também. E nós iríamos descobrir qual é. Carlisle voltou para a sala com um envelope e um sorriso de orelha a orelha e tantas perguntas na mente que eu não ouvi nenhuma com exatidão.

* * *

(N/A) Oie de novo pessoas maravilindas! Eu to morta de feliz por que você estão lendo, mas tipow eu vou ter que chorar por uma review?

Tô carente gente! Preciso de alguém dizendo que me ama ( no caso ama minha fic). Enfim me mandem reviews, por favor, e façam uma criança (nem tão pequena assim) feliz. Super Bjokas!

(N/B): Ooi, gentee! Esse aqui é só mais um cap que eu adorei betar!! E então, o que vai acontecer?? =D O que vocês acham?? Contem pra gente!É só mandar reviews p/ ela gente,ela fica feliz e eu também! ;] Ah! E agradeço a vocês que mandaram review tá? Adoro vocês, bjo


	4. Revelações

Oi criaturas lindas desse Brasil e de outros lugares! Eu dei uma mancada legal e infelizmente a Vick não viu quando foi betar. Eu coloquei no ultimo capítulo que o carro da Annabelle era um Eclipse laranja, mas gente é um Audi R8 TDI Le mans laranja berrante ok? Fora isso, sem mais delongas ai vai mais um capítulo que e eu a Vick fizemos com muito carinho. Bjos boa leitura

* * *

Capítulo três: Revelações

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

Eu estava hoje no hospital, tudo ia bem, nada de diferente ou algo sobrenatural havia ocorrido. Ouvi passos rápidos e olhei para ver quem era. July, uma das enfermeiras, vinha com o rosto ruborizado por uma leve corrida e logo atrás Edward com uma garota desacordada nos braços, ele estava com uma expressão de terror no rosto. Peguei a garota nos braços, ela era fria, o coração batia devagar de mais e o tornozelo estava quebrado. Deitei-a em uma maca dentro de um dos quartos, apliquei um anestésico local e empurrei o osso de volta no canto. A garota acordou com um pulo.

-Onde eu estou?– Ela fitou com os olhos castanhos chocolate o pé quebrado dela com ódio. - Droga de pé, eu te odeio!

-Shh, calma. Edward me explique tudo e devagar. –Eu disse para Edward, ele me explicou quem era ela e a garota ruiva que estava lá e como Bella havia se machucado. Pedi algumas seringas para July e ela voltou em um minuto com elas na mão, dispensei-a e enfiei a agulha no braço branco de Bella, achei uma veia e comecei a puxar o bulbo, qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver que o sangue era de uma cor dourada brilhosa, na verdade não tinha dúvidas de que se eu desligasse a luz, ele iria brilhar. Após uma análise, eu constatei que a garota tinha mais cromossomos que um humano normal. Bella tinha 36 pares. Ela era um ser sobrenatural que nem eu e minha família, mas o que ela era? Ela tinha mais cromossomos que um vampiro. Sai da sala com inúmeras perguntas, o que ela era, o que queria o que estava fazendo aqui? Quando voltei todos os meus filhos estavam lá e todos tinham uma cara de curiosidade enorme. As irmãs de Bella estavam com expressões aflitas e Bella estava encarando suas pernas com um ódio profundo no olhar.

-Eu poderia perguntar a você uma coisa?

-Se vocês disserem o segredo de vocês nós contamos o nosso. – Disse Edward confiante. Todos o encararam com uma expressão aterrorizada menos eu e Alice que parecia que estava dentro de uma loja da Victoria's Secret comprando lingerie. – Vocês esperam que elas digam algo sem ter algo em troca, vão confiar em nós assim na lata?Elas nem nos conhecem.Não mesmo, elas falam e depois nós. – Bella trocou um olhar com as irmãs, mas pareciam que elas estavam falando entre si.

-Nós somos... somos sereias. – Eu pisquei os olhos compulsivamente custando a acreditar no que tinha ouvido, Rose riu, Jasper parecia em choque, Edward parecia ter descoberto a América, Alice aparentemente ainda estava na loja da Victoria's Secret. Emmett, bem é o Emmett, estava confuso. – Sério. Na verdade nós somos as princesas do mar. Se eu quisesse mandava um tsunami só na casa de vocês, então não riam, por favor. – todos olham para elas com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

-Sério essa do tsunami? – Emmett perguntou. Jasper já iria dizer que não pela sua expressão de "vou arrancar sua cabeça seu burro", mas Bella o interrompeu.

-Claro, só que eu iria ter que pedir ajuda e ter a permissão da mamãe. Ok, mudando o assunto do tsunami, nós já contamos o nosso segredo é a vez de vocês.

-Nós somos vampiros, mas somos vampiros vegetarianos, não tomamos sangue humano, só de animais – Eu disse. Elas fizeram uma cara de nojo quando eu disse sangue de animais, mas nem ao menos se afetaram. - O que você fazem em especial além de serem sereias, é claro?

-Bem, nós da família real manipulamos a água do modo que queremos, mudamos o estado físico, tiramos essa água do corpo das pessoas ou de plantas e animais. Nós manipulamos tudo o que tenha água, até as nuvens – Disse Aaeesha. – Ah, tem a ligação mental. Nós três podemos falar uma com as outras mentalmente, mas só a família real pode fazer isso, podemos bloquear a mente, mas também desbloquear, nós sentimos que o Edward era psíquico por isso bloqueamos a mente para ele não descobrir o segredo, menos a Bella, que tem um bloqueio involuntário contra ele e não pode desfazê-lo. – Ela disse isso como se fosse o mais natural, todos estavam boquiabertos e eu já havia me escorado em uma das cadeiras para não cair.

-Nós temos super audição, olhos aguçados, somos super fortes, levitamos se quisermos, olha – Disse Annabelle flutuando logo em seguida a alguns centímetros do chão. Todos nós estávamos atônitos, nem um de nós vampiros respirávamos. – os olhos mudam de cor quando estamos próximas a água. – Ela tinha um cordão com pingente em forma de gota com água dentro, ela o tirou e colocou em cima da cama. Olhou para nós e os seus olhos antes verdes estavam da cor dos de Bella, castanho chocolate. – Ah, tem uma boa, a Bella é um oráculo. O último em mil anos. Na verdade ela já tem 250 anos terrestres, mas ainda conta como adolescente no mar.

- Oráculo... como assim? – Eu perguntei, Bella suspirou e disse:

-Eu sinto as coisas, tipo alegria, maldade, mentira, raiva, bom, ruim, sai de perto, corre. Coisas desse tipo. A minha pedra mostra tudo - Ela a unha do indicador ela fez um corte na roupa de hospital bem em cima do quadril mais para o lado direito. Lá estava uma pedra meio vermelha e meio dourada lapidada em forma de tridente quase como se tivesse brotado da pele de Bella. – A forma e a parte dourada são por que sou da família real, as pedras de Aaeesha e Annabelle são iguais só que completamente douradas, a minha como eu sou oráculo tem a outra metade vermelha. – Edward estava estupefado. Olhava para ela como se fosse uma deusa, acho que eu estava com uma expressão meio abobalhada e então eu sorri para disfarçar.

-Eu posso ver? – Eu perguntei, Bella sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Fui até ela e toquei na pedra translúcida, qual foi a minha surpresa ao senti-la pulsar – Santo Deus, a pedra pulsa. – Notei uma linha colorida no quadril de Bella. – O que é essa linha colorida, Bella?

-É o que resta da minha cauda quando eu me transformo. Aaeesha e Annabelle também têm cada uma na cor de sua cauda. A minha é colorida, pois a minha cauda é degrade. – Eu sorri. Nossa, se sereias existem, vampiros, é obvio que sim, lobisomens e transformos, falta o que agora, unicórnios e fadas? Sorri com o pensamento, de fato devem existir. Bella se sentou na cama e colocou os pés no chão.

-Não faça isso! – Eu gritei – o osso vai demorar a sarar.

-Não vai não, já está bom – Ela disse se levantando normalmente como se não tivesse quebrado o osso no meio. Eu sorri, elas se curavam super rápido.

-Só uma única pergunta, o sangue de todas as sereias é dourado ou só o seu?

-O de todas – Aaeesha disse. – bem, já que todos já sabemos que somos seres sobrenaturais e a Bella já está de bom humor, vocês querem vê-la se transformar? Ela é a que consegue se transformar de sereia em humano de volta mais rápido que todas nós.

-Sim! – Disseram todos, fiquei embaraçado ao perceber que até eu disse em meio à empolgação. Bella deu um sorriso meio nervoso, parece que ela não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

-Você pode me arrumar uma bacia com água? Eu prendo a respiração. – Pedi a uma enfermeira que trouxesse a bacia com água e um minuto depois eu a entreguei para Bella. Ela colocou do lado dela na cama e colocou a mão dentro da água. Aquilo que eu vi, eu pensei que nunca iria ver na minha existência. Os olhos dela ficaram de um azul tão claro que até os anjos teriam inveja, então as pernas dela meio que se grudaram uma na outra e se transformaram em uma cauda linda, em tons de roxo e rosa em degrade. Ela balançou a cauda fazendo graça. Todos foram e passaram a mão na cauda dela, até eu não resisti e peguei na ponta da nadadeira, era mágico. Um cheiro de praia e sol inundou todo o quarto e foi como se eu estivesse andando embaixo da luz do sol depois de todos os meus centenas de anos de reclusão solar. Alice veio até mim e cutucou meu braço.

-Pai agente tem que fazer uma piscina. –Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça

-Temos mesmo, depois dessa eu vou querer ver como elas são inteiras dentro da água. – Meus filhos estavam congelados, todos eles, mas acho que Edward estava meio que babando. Ele me encarou com uma expressão assassina. É verdade você está. Será que eu estou ouvindo seu coração bater de novo por alguém? Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu me senti mal por ter feito ele ficar embaraçado.

(Edward's P.O.V)

Eu não podia acreditar, se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos eu não acreditaria, ela se transforma total. Os olhos ficam de um azul tão claro que eu achei que ia me afogar neles, se bem que se eu me afogasse ia ter uma certa sereia linda pra me salvar, mas droga vampiro não se afoga ¬¬' Meu pai que me fez voltar a realidade dizendo que eu estava babando. Tudo o que Carlisle falou era verdade, Bella estava mexendo comigo e eu a conhecia há menos de um dia. Será isso possível? Que eu um vampiro tivesse tido uma impressão com Bella, uma princesa sereia? Talvez. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, um dia batem na gente e um dia dão na gente. Respirei fundo e falei.

-Então, vamos arrumar uma piscina e a gente vê o que vocês fazem de melhor? – A três acenaram com a cabeça. Saímos todos do hospital, despedimo-nos de Carlisle que se lamentou por não poder sair do hospital para vê-las na piscina e fomos rumo aos nossos carros. Bella foi com Aaeesha na BMW, Annabelle entrou no Audi laranja berrante dela e saiu cantando pneus, eu fui no jipe com os meus irmãos. Estava reinando o silêncio, até mentalmente estavam todos calados. Paramos todos na escola para pegar nossas roupas e afins, eu entrei no meu Volvo sozinho. Quando dei a partida eu vi Bella bater no vidro.

-Me dá uma carona? – Até ao inferno se você pedisse. Eu destravei as portas e ela entrou, com aquele vestidinho branco com rendas, botas e um casaquinho fino de cashmere, será que ela não estava com frio? Ela sorriu. - Você segue minhas irmãs até lá em casa pra gente pegar os biquínis lá tem roupa de banho para vocês e até para baleia se duvidar. - Assim fomos seguindo pela mesma estrada que ia para nossa casa, quando estávamos perto dos terrenos Quilelutes e eu já fiquei meio preocupado até que vi uma casa gigantesca, na beira de um penhasco com o mar atrás, ironicamente construída bem em cima da fronteira com os terrenos dos cães molhados. Estacionei do lado dos carros dos outros, pelo jeito éramos os últimos. Andei na velocidade vampírica para o outro lado e abri a porta para Bella, ela sorriu.

-Princesa Bella. – Eu disse me curvando. Ela riu e saiu do carro. Seguimos pela entrada maravilhosa da casa, com um jardim com fontes na frente, chegamos à porta e entramos. Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados em um sofá em uma sala enorme. Era tudo muito bem decorado, por todos os lados havia coisas que lembravam o mar a decoração era bem a cara da Esme, acho que a mãe de Bella e Esme iriam se dar bem, grande parte das paredes eram aquários e os peixes pareciam nos observar. Certamente as outras garotas estavam no andar de cima escolhendo as roupas. Bella parou ao meu lado, mas percebi que ela olhava para o aquário enorme na sala. Ela foi até ele e colocou as mãos no vidro.

-É, eu sei Maggie, esses aqui atrás são os Cullens, na verdade eles são nossos novos amigos. – Minha impressão ou ela estava falando com o peixe? O melhor é que o peixe abria e fechava a boca como se falasse também além de que se mexia animadamente – Não, eu não sou namorada do Edward – Ela disse com as mãos na cintura. O peixe parecia rir? Estou ficando louco. – Esses são Jasper, Emmett e Edward. A Rose e a Alice estão lá em cima escolhendo uns biquínis. Eu já vou indo, você fala demais, vou mostrar a casa para os meninos. – assim ela virou para nós. – E ai? Aceitam um tour pela casa? – Nós acenamos positivamente com a cabeça.

-Bella, como os seus peixes aprenderam a falar? – perguntou Emm.

-Do jeito normal, mama, papa. Felizmente vocês não escutam, por que eles falam muito. – Ela disse olhando para Maggie que deu uma guinada com o rabo e saiu de perto do vidro, Bella nos mostrou a casa, a sala de música, sala de dança, sala de jogos, os quartos, o closet, se eu achava que o da Alice era enorme o delas era o terceiro andar inteiro. O quarto de Aaeesha era todo vermelho e dourado. O de Annabelle era rosa, até o teto era rosa e o de Bella tinha o tema praia, em minha opinião era o mais bonito, com aquela cama de dorsel king size com os véus e as conchinhas até eu pensei besteira. Até que paramos na cozinha. Dentro da geladeira, só tinha água salgada e algas de todos os tipos dentro de potes coloridos, eu olhei para ela com cenho franzido.

-Vocês só comem isso? – Jasper perguntou

-É. Quer mais que isso? - Ela disse como se fosse a resposta óbvia.

-Por isso vocês são magras, só comem água e mato aquático – Tinha que ser o Emm pra dizer 'mato aquático'. Bella riu e as outras meninas desceram as escadas com os biquínis. Entramos todos nos carros, só que dessa vez, Jasper e Emmett foram com Annabelle e Aaeesha para 'sentirem o motor' e Rose e Alice foram no jipe. Eu e Bella fomos juntos novamente.

Seguimos então para um clube que tinha as piscinas aquecidas dentro de prédios fechados. Annabelle, Aaeesha e Bella fizeram questão de pagar pela reserva da piscina, então a piscina era só nossa, a chave da sala em que a piscina ficava estava na mão de Alice, assim todos trocaram de roupas menos as três sereias que foram antes para a piscina se transformaram e ataram somente a parte de cima do biquíni. Nós nos dirigimos até um banheiro e voltamos para a piscina. Alice trancou a porta por dentro. Quando entramos na piscina elas já estavam transformadas e brincando com a água, fazendo redemoinhos e ondas enormes, Aaeesha estava sentada em cima de uma coluna de água com uns 3 metros de altura cantando algo tão doce que parecia vir do céu. Aaeesha tinha a cauda rosa claro e Annabelle a cauda roxa bebê, só a cauda de Bella que era em um lindo degrade. Entramos na piscina ficamos nadando com elas, era mais do que bom, elas manipulavam a água e faziam ondas na piscina. Emmett parecia criança na Disney nadava e pulava pra tudo quanto é lado nos blocos de gelo que elas faziam. Bella veio até o meu lado como um raio e falou:

-E ai? O que acha? Estranho? – Ela disse balançando a cauda bem ao lado do corpo dela, na verdade eu não podia deixar de olhá-la, ela tinha o corpo perfeito.

-Eu sinceramente acho lindo. – Ela corou e olhou para baixo com vergonha. Eu já disse para ela que ela fica linda assim?

-Sabe, às vezes eu esqueço que sou uma sereia e que você é um vampiro. Nenhum de nós parece estranho, nós só perto da água e vocês só perto de sangue, então estamos quites. – Eu ri e ela também. Ela me olhou nos olhos e era como se ela estivesse lendo a minha alma, os olhos dela eram tão lindos, dentro e fora d'água, mas dentro eles eram fascinantes. Um azul tão puro que parecia que eu estava olhando nos olhos de um anjo. Ela sorriu e eu senti meu mundo parar. Sorri de volta. E olhei para a cauda dela.

– Posso? – Eu disse esticando a mão, ela disse um sim baixinho. Não era como um peixe gosmento e escorregadio era como escamas feitas de pele colorida. – É bom de pegar. – Eu disse sem me tocar do que tinha dito.

-Jura? Pois você está com a mão bem no meio da minha coxa – Eu tirei a mão de perto na hora e ela riu. – Eu não tenho coxa assim lembra? – Ela pegou minha mão e colocou de novo onde estava. Era engraçado o lugar onde a cauda e o abdômen dela de encontravam, era como uma elevação de escamas em formas bonitas, pareciam cristais e bem em cima no lado direito estava a 'pedra mestiça' dela. Parecia que ela não gostava de ser diferente, mas era tão linda assim diferente. O cheiro de praia e sol dela me lembrava algo da minha vida humana, talvez uma casa na praia, eu não sei direito eu só lembro-me de estar correndo em uma praia deserta.

Bella é pura magia e mistério, esse é o mistério que eu mais quero desvendar na minha vida e eu prometo a mim mesmo que não vou descansar até descobrir tudo sobre ela. Nesse meu momento de tagarelice mental, Bella parecia segurar o riso sobre algo e do outro lado da piscina as outras irmãs dela estavam bolando de rir. Antes que eu perguntasse ou dissesse algo Alice gritou:

-Bella! Vem aqui! – Ela acenou com a cabeça para Alice e virou para mim sorrindo.

-Eu já volto. – Saiu nadando e chegou ao outro lado da piscina em um segundo. Alice disse algo no ouvido de Bella e elas desataram a rir, eu teria conseguido ouvir o que ela disse se não fosse Emmett do lado de fora da piscina gritando.

-Pessoal! Pessoal! Um minuto da sua atenção, por favor! – Todos olharam para ele que estava na borda da piscina com um ar de riso e a cara de mongol de sempre. Aí vem besteira.

-Não sei bem dizer se é por que tem três peixas nadando conosco e talzs, mas vocês já perceberam que a baixinha nada que nem galinha?

-Amor, galinha não nada. – Disse Rose.

-Mas se nadasse a Alice iria nadar igual– Ele disse andando na borda balançando o pescoço para frente e para trás com os braços dobrados como se fossem asas e a bunda flexionada ligeiramente para trás. Emmett começou a gritar – CÓ, CÓ, CÓ! –Todos estavam quase se afogando de rir (se isso for possível) até que Emmett parou agachado, ainda imitando uma galinha, ao lado de Rose e ele estava fazendo bico para parecer um bico de galinha. E fez uma cara de assustado O_O Ela ficou paralisada de terror.

-Emm? O que foi? Me diz! – Ele ainda com a cara aterrorizada.

-EU ACHO QUE EU BOTEI UM OVOOOOOO – E pulou na piscina molhando todo o cabelo de Rose.

-Eeeeeemmett! Eu vou te comer com um leão no almoço!

-Me salvem, ela quer me transformar em canjaaaaa! – Ele saiu correndo de dentro da piscina com os braços levantados para o alto. A risada foi geral, até eu morri de rir. Botei um ovo! Foi triste, tão triste que estaria todo mundo chorando de rir se vampiro e sereia chorasse. Depois da imitação de galinha de Emmett e de Rose rodando a baiana em cima dele por ter molhado o cabelo dela, nós fomos embora. Chegamos em casa e eu fui direto para o chuveiro, após a ducha Esme veio falar comigo.

-Então querido como foi a aula? – Fiz uma cara de "sei que não é por isso que está aqui" - Eu sei que não devia perguntar, mas é que eu teria que falar algo antes de pedir que você trouxesse as suas novas amigas para jantar aqui em casa amanhã. – Esme é sempre Esme.

-Tudo bem mãe, era só pedir mesmo. Eu já sei a mãe que eu tenho. – Ela me deu um abraço – Mãe? Só pra avisar que elas só comem água e algas, ok? – Ela fez uma cara de "eca" e desceu. Depois de pentear os cabelos deixando ele com o penteado habitual (mais bagunçado que um monte de bêbados juntos) desci as escadas e fui jogar Tênis no Nintendo Wii com Emmett e o Jasper. Rose estava na garagem ajustando a BMW e Alice estava no quarto dela fazendo algo que eu não sei já que ela cantava alguma música da Britney Spears mentalmente. Pude até sentir o sorriso dela ao perceber que eu não iria ler a mente dela. Continuei no jogo até o amanhecer quando nós fomos nos arrumar para a aula. Na verdade eu passei a noite inteira pensando nela, será que ela pensava em mim também?

* * *

(N/A) Oieeee gente, hoje eu vou viajar, então o próximo capítulo só vai ser postado no dia 6 de Janeiro, mas não fiquem assim por que ele tá super lindoo e eu nem fiz nesse capítulo uma daquelas paradas dramáticas pra não deixar vocês ansiosas de mais. Enfim, eu queeero review to apelando mesmo, adoro ler review, então me deixem feliz e deixem a Vick feliz também. Obrigada a todas as lindas e maravilhosas que me mandam review e a Ana Krol, gente essa menina é tudo de bom! Ela me deixou super feliz com a review que ela me madou. Então feliz ano novo, tudo de bom pra vocês, pulem as sete ondas, arrumem bastantes caras gatos e sejam muuuito felizes. Super beijão pra vocês lindas, até 2010!

(N/B): Oooi,gentee! Aqui foi mais um. Gostaram? Não? Falem, ué! É só mandar review! =D heheh, sei que to ficando chata com isso de pedir review, mas é que não custa nada e deixa a gente muito feliz! Então tá. Espero por vocês! ;* Feliz ano novo!


	5. Uma Sereia nadando em meu coraçao

(N/A): Oiiii lindas! Aqui estamos nós de volta, com um super presente de ano novo pra vocês(eu sei que não existe, mas ai está) um super mega power hiper ultra grande capítulo, esse tem o equivalente a 10 paginas de word. Yeah galerinha do mal, eu e Vick ralamos pra fazer esse presentão pra vocês. Obrigada a todas as lindas criaturas que estão lendo a fic e pra vocês um super bjão da autora besta aqui. Ok, sem mais delongas ou mongolices de minha humilde parte, ai vai capítulo novo super grandão e com POV do nosso menino lobo preferido ;D

Capítulo quatro: Uma sereia nadando em meu coração

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

Cheguei em casa com uma baita de uma fome, enquanto devorava o meu sexto hambúrguer, comecei a pensar nela. Ela era tão linda, encontrar Bella foi uma sorte, na verdade acho que foi o melhor que me aconteceu nesses últimos meses, o bando anda louco com ela. Ela e as irmãs têm aquele cheiro diferente, não sabemos o que elas são, humanas não mesmo. São tão amigáveis que não podem ser nada de ruim. Leah quer comer a cabeça delas com farinha, mas a Leah é a Leah e não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Depois do meu jantar eu fui fazer minha corrida e encontrei Bella sentada em uma das pedras na praia. Antes de eu chegar nela ela virou para mim e sorriu.

-Oi Jacob.

-Oi Bella – Hoje eu estava de fato determinado a descobrir o que diabos a Bella era. Sorri para ela e ela devolveu como sempre. Acho que mesmo se ela fosse algo bem ruim eu não iria me importar, ela já estava em um lugar especial, na verdade especial de mais para o gosto de Sam. Ele mandou ter cuidado que ela poderia se perigosa, mas se ela quisesse fazer algo de ruim ela já poderia ter feito.

-Bella, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar – Ela deu um suspiro e sorriu de leve ainda olhando o mar.

-Eu sei o que é, por isso eu vou logo dizer, eu sei que você tem um segredo também, Jacob, então quando se sentir seguro eu espero que você possa me contar. – Eu fiquei chocado, mas durou pouco, ela disse que iria me contar o que ela era. – Eu sou uma sereia, Jake. Eu sei que parece coisa de louco, mas é verdade. Os Cullen já sabem, eu vou jantar hoje à noite lá. – Fiquei mais chocado ainda, sereia? Isso existe? Mas depois fiquei com raiva, ela disse antes para os Cullen, aqueles chupa sangue do inferno.

-Você falou pros Cullens, mas não pra mim, o seu melhor amigo? - Eu fiz uma careta.

-Eles descobriram, Jake. Alice vê o futuro lembra? – Fiquei em silencio uns instantes e disse:

-Então? Sereia? – Ela deu um sorriso tímido

-É, não sei como você não descobriu. Meus olhos mudam de cor, eu só como algas e água. Eu ia te secando inteiro com manipulação no dia que esbarrei em você e Alice me disse que eu tenho um cheiro diferente.

-Os olhos mudam de cor? Jura? Me mostra?

-Claro, é só olhar, vem aqui comigo. – Ela pegou na minha mão e um calafrio passou por minha coluna. Ela era muito fria. Bella foi me guiando no caminho do mar – Quanto mais perto da água mais claro os meus olhos ficam. – De fato estavam mais claros por isso eu sempre a via com os olhos verdes, estávamos sempre perto do mar, mas no dia que ela foi na fogueira como estava de noite eu não vi que estavam escuros. Jacob você é um mané. Ela parou quando estávamos com os pés dentro da água. Bella estava com uma expressão meio dolorida, não queria vê-la assim.

-Por que esta com essa cara de dor? – Eu perguntei aflito.

-É só a água, eu fico querendo me transformar, mas eu não posso. Aí, fica meio que doendo, ainda mais no mar. A água doce é mais fraca.

-Ah, vamos sair de perto, então – Eu a puxei para longe do mar e ela foi alegremente. Sentamos de novo na pedra de costume.

-Então, e aquele lance de ser princesa, é verdade? – eu perguntei, ela sorriu.

-É sim, só que eu tive que mentir um pouco, eu e minhas irmãs somos as princesas do mar. Minha mãe é rainha e o rei, vamos dizer que seja um pouco sazonal.

-Do mar, você diz o oceano pacifico?

-Não, o mar todo mesmo. – Eu fiquei boquiaberto, acho que devo ter ficado em choque, mas depois eu me recuperei. Ficamos assim conversando, em certo ponto ela pegou na minha mão e sorriu.

-Você é tão quente Jacob. Desculpe-me por ser gelada, eu sei que deve ser incômodo para você – Assim ela soltou minha mão e pôs novamente sobre a pedra. Eu senti um vazio quando ela soltou minha mão, por que apesar dela ser gelada, Bella simplesmente era a coisa mais perfeita que existia no universo. Peguei a sua mão e segurei entre as minhas, ela me olhou com uma expressão de interrogação, essa era particularmente a expressão mais engraçada dela. Segurei o riso e mantive a sua mão entre as minhas. Bella era fascinante, eu nunca conseguia saber o que ela iria fazer a seguir. Assim ela resolveu não questionar sobre a mão e continuou o seu relato como antes, quase caí de rir quando ela falou do andador cor de rosa, e eu achava que Bella era simplesmente desastrada, e ela não tinha pernas! Como poderia andar direito? Quando o assunto acabou e nós ficamos nos encarando eu sorri e como sempre ela devolveu. Soltei a sua mão e coloquei no rosto dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Eu estou quente! Obrigada, Jake, você é de fato a melhor árvore com quem eu esbarrei. – Eu a olhei com cara de interrogação e ela riu.

-Lembra quando a gente se conheceu?

-Claro, como eu vou esquecer de ter quase quebrado uma deusa no meio – Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

-Bem, eu achei que era uma árvore, só que eu olhei para cima e tinha um estranho, enorme, bronzeado, semi-nu e com um sorriso bobo me olhando. – Ok, dessa eu ri. Mas depois de rir o silêncio voltou, eu peguei de novo a sua mão, só que dessa vez, ela chegou para o lado e colou toda a lateral do corpo em mim, eu sorri, se ela continuar fazendo isso eu estou perdido. Como ela estava olhando para o mar, eu continuei a olhá-la, sempre que ela fitava o mar ela tinha aquele brilho nos olhos e uma felicidade que parecia que nunca iria caber naquele corpinho frágil e delicado dela. Então ela virou e me encarou no fundo dos meus olhos, os olhos dela estavam de uma cor verde escura por causa da praia, mas era a cor mais linda que eu já vi, ela tinha me mostrado todas as cores, mas mesmo assim ela ficaria bonita com qualquer uma. Instintivamente eu me aproximei para olhar de perto, acho que ela meio que me interpretou mal, por que ela simplesmente disse:

-Desculpa Jake, mas eu tenho que saber como é. – E colou os lábios com os meus, confesso que fiquei surpreso, mas correspondi à altura depois de alguns segundos em choque. Ela simplesmente beijava muito bem, os lábios gelados e suaves sobre os meus, e ela achando que era ruim ser gelada, na verdade, era perfeito sobre a minha pele febril, depois de incríveis minutos, ou horas ou sei lá o que, ela rompeu o beijo rindo.

-O que é engraçado? – Eu perguntei arfando, ela nem parecia que tinha me beijado por uns cinco minutos sem interrupção.

-Beijar fora da água. É definitivamente estranho, mas é bom. Obrigada pela experiência, Jake. – Ela se levantou com um pulo, o rosto meio vermelho, eu quase caio pra trás com o susto e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha como todos os dias antes de ir embora se virou e sumiu. É, ela sumiu, simplesmente. Acho que correu ou algo. E eu fiquei lá, estupefado e respirando difícil. Levantei e fui para casa com uma cara de bobo. Cheguei em casa, comi uns 15 pães ou sei lá quantos, tomei banho e nem vesti roupa nenhuma, só me enxuguei e fui andando para o quintal, só que na sala eu cruzo com o meu pai que me olha com cara de "eu não disse pra não andar pelado?" dei um sorriso ainda meio bobo e continuei andando, cheguei ao quintal e me transformei. Comecei a patrulha, hoje em especial eu não ouvi nada do que diziam pela ligação, eu só pensava em Bella e no beijo que ela me deu. Depois eu comecei a divagar em como seria o corpo da Bella já que ela é sereia, então não dever ser igual. Cinco minutos depois...

-_Para de pensar sobre ela assim se não eu corto o teu pau._– Berrou Leah, na verdade ela quase deixou todo mundo surdo.

-_Ei, Leah, não foi por mal dá um credito pro cara você nem vai com a cara dela_ – disse Paul.

- _Eu vou com a cara dela agora que eu sei o que ela é e se o Jake continuar pensando sacanagem eu como ele com farinha, que saco vê mulher pelada na mente, eu tenho espelho sabia?!_ – Todos riram menos eu, claro, o que tinha de engraçado em ameaçar de comer alguém?

_-Mas cara vê se pensa em alguma outra coisa porque se não eu vou ter um ereção aqui no meio do mato, se controla ai, por que de mulher só tem a Leah e tudo que a Bella tem ela tem também então ela não quer nem ver. –_Disse o Quil. Depois dessas e varias reclamações e de Leah berrando outras ameaças de cortar alguma parte completamente essencial do meu corpo, eu me transformei em humano de novo a um quilômetro da minha casa. E lá fui eu andando pelado no meio do mato e pensando em besteira, que vida einh?

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Hoje a aula foi como todas as outras, triste e sem graça, na verdade foi até bom por que eu vi Bella de novo, mas eu e ela meio que estávamos tímidos um com o outro. Ok, eu não estava e provalvemente nem ela, mas eu simplesmente senti que não era certo eu sentir algo por ela e nem ela por mim. Falamos pouco sobre coisas banais e assim a manhã passou. Quando cheguei em casa o arrependimento bateu, eu devia ter sido melhor com ela. Passei a tarde toda na expectativa e quando Esme ligou, todos na casa ficaram em silêncio para ouvir a conversa, depois de alguns segundos ela disse com a voz super animada:

-Edward, você pode buscar as garotas às sete? – Eu sorri e disse com a cabeça fora do quarto:

-Claro que posso, mãe!– Ainda eram cinco horas e eu meio que ainda não tinha me recuperado do fato delas serem sereias, em especial a Bella, eu não sei o porquê desse meu sentimento sobre ela, acho que é pelo fato de eu não ouvi-la ou então por aparentar ser tão delicada e frágil. As suas irmãs, no entanto demonstram ser fortes, mas Bella apesar de ser a mais poderosa, como todos afirmaram, não tinha a mesma aparência de vigor de suas irmãs, as outras tinham a pele levemente bronzeada e feições mais fortes, mas Bella era tão branca quanto um vampiro se não mais, tinha corpo delgado e o rosto em forma de coração com traços graciosos. Ela parecia ser feita de gelo. E eu tinha medo de quebrá-la.

Passei o tempo no meu piano, fazia um tempo que eu não tocava. Pressionei as teclas e comecei a tocar a música favorita de Esme, esta apareceu ao meu lado com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Assim, uma nova melodia foi se formando na minha cabeça algo leve e doce, mas forte, algo como a água. Ela era totalmente Bella, na verdade tudo me lembrava ela, onde eu via água eu lembrava daqueles olhos azuis cor de céu. Sem ao menos perceber eu estava tocando a música que tinha na cabeça e com um sorriso largo no rosto eu admirei a minha mais nova criação a canção de ninar de Bella. Esme me olhava como eu fosse a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, ou talvez ela estivesse feliz porque eu estava feliz.

Alice estava saltitante pela casa, organizando tudo para o jantar, ela com certeza bateu a cabeça com muuita força quando nasceu, mas eu amava tanto ela que com certeza eu tinha batido a cabeça também. Seis e meia eu subi para o meu quarto tomei um banho, coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta de botões, arrumei o meu cabelo no mesmo estilo bagunçado de sempre e desci as escadas com a chave do meu Volvo. Saí da garagem com uma alegria que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Eu sabia que não podia ser a Bella, só a conhecia a dois dia e mesmo assim, eu não podia ficar com ela. Eu sou um monstro, eu sinto sede perto dela e muita, mas do que perto de qualquer pessoa, até as irmãs dela não são tão apelativas, mas Bella é. Ela me tira completamente do sério. Cheguei a casa delas exatamente às sete horas, corri até a porta e toquei a campainha. Reneé apareceu à porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Olá querido. Elas já estão descendo. Fique à vontade. Eu tenho que sair, só fiquei esperando para abrir a porta para você. – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu pela porta sorridente. Ouvi depois, um carro saindo da garagem. Me sentei em um dos sofás, este ficava bem de frente para a escada. Aaeesha veio descendo as escadas, estava com um vestido rosa claro muito bonito com umas pedrinhas e um salto gigante, mas mesmo assim ela ficava menor do que eu, a maquiagem ressaltava os olhos verdes, ai eu percebi o pingente de vidro colorido trabalhado com água dentro.

-Oi Edward. – Ela disse me abraçando. Eu sorri – As outras já estão descendo. - Era fato que ela estava bonita, na verdade desconfio que todas estejam. Assim, ela se sentou ao meu lado.

-Você está muito bonita, Aaeesha, essa cor fica bonita em você. – Ela sorriu percebendo que eu estava sendo gentil e não dando em cima dela.

-Obrigada. – Ela sorriu novamente e eu prestei atenção ao que acontecia no andar de cima. _Bellinhaaaaa, você está uma diva! Ai que perfeito, nem parece que fui eu que fiz isso!_Eu pude até ver Bella revirando os olhos, ela havia me dito que as irmãs delas eram os carrascos dela toda manhã na prova de roupas. Eu contive um riso, ai eu percebi que não podia ouvir a mente de nenhuma delas.

-Ainda me bloqueando? – Eu perguntei e Aaeesha sorriu maldosa.

-É para o seu próprio bem. – Qual seria a definição de meu próprio bem? Mas não deu tempo de eu ficar me perguntando por que no alto da escada surgiram Annabelle e Bella. Annabelle estava com um vestido verde água de um tecido brilhoso muito bonito, sandálias pretas de tirinhas e os cabelos arranjados em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça. Mas Bella, meu deus. Estava com um vestido azul claro, de um tecido bem leve que parecia flutuar, o vestido ia até a parte superior dos joelhos, ai enfim eu percebi o porquê de Annabelle estar literalmente segurando Bella. Ela estava com uma sandália de saltos prateada, os cabelos enormes soltos em cachos com lindas pérolas arranjadas pelo comprimento de todo o cabelo. Acho que eu simplesmente babei por que Bella estava corada, Aaeesha estava com cara de "eu sabia" e Annabelle de "Eeeeeuu que fiiiiiz!"

-Você todas estão lindas. Acho que se meus irmãos não tivessem as esposas estariam perdidos. – Elas deram uma risada e eu as guiei para o meu carro. Abri a porta do carro para elas e todas entraram. Annabelle e Aaeesha foram atrás, colocando Bella extremamente corada ao meu lado.

-Então, Altezas? Como desejam o passeio? Com emoção ou sem emoção?

-Com emoção! – disseram todas e eu sorri.

-Então apertem os cintos por que tem um louco no volante! – Em alguns segundos estávamos à 200km/h e cada uma delas com um sorriso no rosto até Bella, que dissera que não era muito fã de loucura na minha casa, abri a porta para elas e tive o cuidado de segurar Bella com um dos braços enquanto com a outra mão segurava a mão das demais. Antes de chegarmos à porta, Esme a abriu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Oh! Vocês são tão lindas! Entrem, eu sou Esme, a mãe de Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. – Cada uma delas deu um abraço em Esme e em Alice que saltitava alegremente por toda a casa. Elas deram os parabéns pela casa à Esme e à Alice pela decoração. Depois de alguns minutos, Carlisle desceu e cumprimentou-as.

-Bem, já que estão todos aqui, vamos jantar. – Disse Alice. Bem, nós íamos vê-las comer então nos sentamos e as deixamos a vontade com os pratos cheios de algas e as jarras de água do mar e doce. Aaeesha colocou algumas algas no prato e estendeu as mãos sobre elas, toda a água que estava nas algas marinhas saiu e ficou flutuando em uma bola entre as duas mãos dela. Ela colocou dentro de um copo e começou a tomar como se fosse aquilo super banal. Annabelle e Bella a encaravam.

-Ops, desculpem-me. Esquecemos de dizer que nós não "comemos" de fato as algas, só a água dentro delas. – Todos nós fizemos uma cara de "OH, entendi!"Assim elas continuaram a manipular a água, até fizeram um mini-show jogando de uma para a outra as bolas de água coloridas. Por fim elas declararam que estavam cheias e nós fomos para o lado de fora mostrar a nossa mais nova construção. Atrás da casa já havia um enorme buraco quadrado, Aaeesha e Annabelle estavam conversando com os outros, mas Bella resolveu que queria ver de perto o buraco que seria a piscina, quando ela chegou bem na borda, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e ia cair dentro do buraco, eu corri e a puxei de encontro a mim. Ela que já estava de olhos fechados esperando o impacto olhou para mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Muito obrigada, Edward. – Aí que eu percebi que ainda a estava abraçando e a soltei.

-Vejo que já ia inaugurar a piscina mesmo sem água.

-É culpa da Annabelle, que amarrou essas monstruosidades nos meus pés. – Eu ri dela se referindo aos sapatos como monstruosidade quando ela tinha um vampiro bem na frente dela e o pior, apaixonado por ela. Anh? Eu pensei isso? Ela sorriu ouvindo algo que Aaeesha ou Annabelle tinham falado – Edward, você me mostra o lugar em que você mais gosta de estar em todo o mundo? – Ela perguntou, eu sorri. Eu já ia apontar para onde o coração dela batia, mas ai eu estaria me declarando e ela com certeza não me quer por que eu sou um monstro, então eu me lembrei da clareia.

-É claro, amanhã mesmo. Agora não dá por que está escuro – Ela sorriu novamente.

-Hoje seria ótimo, se você quiser. Eu tenho visão noturna. E acho que você vê de noite também.

-Tudo bem. Agora mesmo, mas eu vou ter que te levar no colo você se importaria?

-Não, pode levar se você conseguir. – Eu sorri, ela era como uma pena para absurda.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Edward me pegou no colo com muito cuidado, já que eu estava de vestido. Estava ficando tudo uma confusão dentro do meu peito. Hoje mais cedo, eu dei um beijo em Jacob e foi bom, mas Edward meio que arrebatava meu coração com um toque. Um olhar bastava para que um arrepio passasse por toda a minha coluna. Ele sorriu e começou a correr. Encostei minha cabeça do peito dele. Alguns minutos depois ele parou e me colocou no chão. O mundo rodou em baixo dos meus pés e eu ia caindo quando Edward me segurou.

-Você esta bem, Bella? – Balancei a cabeça negativamente, ele me pegou no colo se sentou no chão esperando passar. Ele cantava algo lindo e suave para mim, não tinha letra, mas era lindo.

-Estou bem agora, Edward. Obrigada. – Olhei em volta e percebi onde estávamos. Era uma perfeita clareira circular com lindas flores por todo o lado, não dava para ver com exatidão as cores, mas dava para ver que eram coloridas. Certamente estaria muito mais bonito se nós pudéssemos ver as estrelas: Manipulação. Levantei-me. Edward me olhava tão atentamente que eu podia sentir o peso do olhar dele em mim. Ergui as mãos para o céu e manipulei as nuvens para saírem de cima da clareira revelando a lua e inúmeras estrelas. Ele sorriu.

-Bem prático ter você aqui.

-É, mas é só de vez em quando, na maioria das vezes os poderes atrapalham. – Eu fui até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado olhando as estrelas, ele estava me olhando quando eu resolvi encará-lo eu me arrependi. Corei até a última célula. Abaixei meu rosto com vergonha, droga de sangue. Ele pegou levantou meu queixo delicadamente fazendo um arrepio me subir a coluna.

-Você fica linda assim. – Ele disse passando o polegar pela minha bochecha quente. Eu sorri e corei mais ainda. Ai eu percebi, meu rosto estava a centímetros do dele, meu olhar caiu sobre os seus lábios perfeitos e ele sorriu torto quase fazendo o meu coração pifar de bater tão rápido. Ele cortou a distância minúscula entre nós e colou nossos lábios e o beijo era completamente diferente do que eu dei em Jacob. Eu estava toda arrepiada e o beijo era doce e perfeito, mas eu comecei a aprofundá-lo e eu sabia que ele não precisava respirar então não tive pena e nem ele de mim. Minhas mãos viajavam pelo seu cabelo o puxando mais e mais para mim e não havia uma parte do meu corpo onde ele não estivesse pressionado. Enfim em cansei e parei o beijo. Ele estava arfando e eu estava com certeza quase azul. Ele me encarou espantado.

-Que beijo foi esse? – Eu ainda estava respirando com dificuldade então coloquei o indicador em seus lábios o calando.

-Um segundo... eu não... consigo... respirar... direito – Ele ficou horrorizado e chegou mais perto.

-Oh não, eu te machuquei! Eu sou um monstro! Me desculpe Bella. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu ia perdendo o controle várias vezes. Bella, eu não te mereço eu sou um... – Colei meus lábios no dele de novo fazendo ele se calar. Dessa vez o beijo foi bem menos urgente, foi como um beijo que toda garota sonha, completamente perfeito, ele tinha a temperatura perfeita, na verdade ele era todo perfeito. Ele me afastou sorrindo e encostou a testa na minha.

-Me desculpe Bella. É só que eu não mereço você.

-Eu que não te mereço Edward. Tudo em você é perfeito e eu sou só... um peixe! Sabe o que é um peixe? Feio e estranho? Com escamas e coisas gosmentas? Eu que sou o monstro Edward. – Eu disse olhando para baixo ai que eu percebi o que havia feito. O chão da clareira ao meu redor estava preto, eu havia matado as flores de Edward com a manipulação involuntária e ao redor de nós dois a água tirada das flores flutuava em formas que certamente eu havia pensado a maioria eram o rosto de Edward.

-Olha o que eu fiz, Edward! – Lágrimas traiçoeiras escorreram pelos meus olhos, ele as secou com a mão e me abraçou.

-Não tem importância Bella, elas nascem de novo. E você não é um monstro, é a coisa mais linda que poderia existir. Está vendo essas estrelas? Elas têm inveja de você. Por que você é linda, inteligente e completamente perfeita do jeito que é. Com pernas sem pernas. Olhos castanhos, verdes, azuis, ou qualquer outra coisa, você é mais bonita do que tudo e antes de tudo você tem alma. Eu nem ao menos sei se alma eu tenho. – Agora eu o abracei mais forte e disse talvez a única coisa que poderia calar com o seu sofrimento sem razão.

-Você não sabe nada sobre a sua alma. Você pode ter matado, roubado ou até posto fogo em alguém, mas você o Edward Masen Cullen que eu conheço há breves dois dias e mesmo sem o coração bater, tem o maior coração que eu já vi em alguém. Você tem irmãos maravilhosos, uma mãe que parece que tem um sol de alegria dentro de si e um pai... bem o que eu posso falar do Carlisle... Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Você acha que pessoas como eles não tem alma, Edward? – Ele ficou calado e me abraçou mais forte.

-Obrigada por acreditar tanto em mim, Bella. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. – Vamos? Se não vão achar que nós estamos fazendo alguma besteira. – Eu sorri.

-Emmett – Dissemos juntos. Ele me colocou no colo e eu encostei de novo a cabeça no seu peito e fechei os olhos. Quando chegamos minha irmãs já haviam indo embora. Alice havia ido deixá-las em casa. Edward pegou o Volvo e foi me deixar em casa. Ele estacionou na frente da minha casa e um segundo depois estava abrindo a porta para mim. Ele beijou minha mão, entrou no carro e foi embora. Andei, ou tente andar sobre as minhas pernas que não estavam dispostas a cooperar, assim eu cai duas vezes antes de chegar ao meu quarto. Minhas irmãs já estavam cada uma em seus quartos então o interrogatório ficaria para amanhã. Tirei a roupa apertada não sem antes levar um tombo e bater o cotovelo direito com força no chão. Ai, isso iria ficar roxo. Coloquei um short cinza curto de algodão e uma blusa rosa claro do Mickey, me joguei na cama e a doce inconsciência me tomou como um abraço de Edward.

(Edward's P.O.V)

Cheguei em casa estacionei o Volvo na garagem e voltei correndo para a casa de Bella. Ainda estava de fato confuso. Meu coração morto dizia que eu estava apaixonado, mas meu cérebro não queria aceitar o fato. Hoje na clareira foi como se eu estivesse trancado dentro de um quarto escuro pelos últimos 100 anos e ela tivesse vindo com uma lanterna na mão para me salvar. Cheguei a casa dela e procurei pelo quarto dela. Graças a Deus era do meu lado da fronteira. Subi a palmeira que estava plantada do lado da sacada dela e entrei no quarto. Lá estava ela. Perfeita e maravilhosa cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e o rosto sereno, uma mancha roxa no cotovelo direito e alguns arranhões nas palmas da mão denunciavam que ela havia caído mais algumas vezes. Meu anjo. Abri a porta da varanda e o cheiro dela me acertou, em cada centímetro do quarto dela havia o cheiro dela concentrado e mil vezes mais forte que o normal. Atrás da cama dela estava o aquário e todos o peixes estavam dormindo, melhor assim se não eles iriam contar para a Bella que eu estive aqui. Sentei-me em uma poltrona que havia em um dos cantos do quarto e deixei o cheiro dela me queimar eu merecia sofrer por ser um monstro, após algumas horas Bella se mexeu na cama e disse:

-Jake... – Ela disse e se virou na cama, mas ela disse com a voz tão alta e perfeitamente normal que eu fiquei com medo de que tivesse acordado. Uma onda de ódio me tomou, ela disse o nome do cachorro.

-Edward.... Hum... – E se mexeu de novo. Um sorriso enorme brotou no meu rosto e eu já havia esquecido a raiva. O cheiro dela me queimava a garganta, mas eu estava tão feliz que nada poderia me fazer pensar em alo diferente do que fosse a Bella – Edward...não vai....Edward.

Ela estava sonhando comigo e pelo jeito não queria que eu fosse embora, uma chama se acendeu dentro de mim.

-Edward eu te amo. – Ela disse. O meu mundo parou. Uma alegria que não tem tamanho se apossou de mim. Bella sorriu enquanto dormia. Ela me amava, mesmo que fossem só nos sonhos, e eu poderia fazer os sonhos dela virarem realidade. Agora tudo fazia sentido, meu cérebro finalmente fazia parte do meu coração morto e eu agora tinha um objetivo e uma razão de permanecer existindo: Fazer Bella o mais feliz possível, fosse eu ou qualquer outro que a fizesse feliz eu abriria mão de meu amor para vê-la feliz. Eu jamais seria egoísta ao ponto de impô-la a minha presença, se ela me mandasse ir, eu iria e se mandasse ficar eu certamente iria ficar até que ela não me quisesse mais. Bella agora era o meu tudo e pela primeira vez na minha existência e na minha vida eu posso afirmar: Eu amo alguém e esse alguém é Isabella Marie Swan.

(N/A): Olha eu aqui embaixo de novo lindas. Aiii gente, o Edcat se declarou!Que fofo! Poise, gostaram, não gostaram, querem se ver livres de mim, acham que valeu a pena a espera ou querem me acusar de profanar o lindo casal? Pois bem, mandem um review dizendo!Fico super feliz de ler e só posto o próximo capítulo na quarta se me deixarem pelo menos 5 reviews, ok? Eu sei que é feio fazer chantagem, mas parece que ninguém gosta da fic porque não tão falando nada. Mudando de assunto. A respeito do dia que eu vou ficar postando, durante as férias, será na quarta e quando minhas aulas começarem vai ser toda sexta, se o capitulo ficar pequeno eu vou postar duas vezes então nada de stress. Super bjo pra você e só pra deixar vocês curiosas e me mandarem review...

*Spoiler capitulo cinco*

- Jacob Black é o nome dele. – Ela disse. Meus ouvidos queimaram só de ouvir o nome profano do cachorro molhado e eu já ia pensar em inúmeras formas de arrancar a sua cabeça de lobo idiota fora do corpo quando eu lembrei da minha promessa.

****

-Eu te odeio cachorro - Eu disse entre os dentes, ele deu um sorriso forçado tentando controlar o tremor do seu corpo

-Sentimento recíproco, chupa sangue do inferno!

UUUiii galera que o negócio vai esquentar, desculpem a todas que não gostarem de JakexBella, mas vão haver algumas cenas no próximo capítulo, obvio, que nada tão fofo e perfeito como o nosso querido Edcat, mas vai ter algo sim, pra poder fazer um triângulo- amoroso-do-mal, ops, spoiler! ;D E não fiquem estressadas o triângulo será por pouco tempo só pra dar emoção!

(N/B): Geeeeente!! Que coooooooooisa esse spoiler! Hasuhausha, enfim, apoio a Thais aí, mandem review gente ;) não dói não. Espero que vocês estejam felizes com a fic ^^ nós com certeza estamos ;D sobre o triângulo, se ñ curtirem a culpa é minha, aushuahs, eu que sugeri ^^" se vocês goataram, agradeçam a nós duas, se ela não gostasse da ideia não taria na fic(quem não gostou não lê até aqui, vlw?)  
mandem review só pra agradecer o presente,plis. Fala só 'brigada', ou 'valeu', ou 'ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,curti demaaaaaaaaaais, manoooooooo. amooooooooo vocês, caraaaaaa'... hehe, ou algo um pouco menor ;) adoramos vocês, bejos.


	6. Te odeio, cachorro!

(N/A): OOOOiii lindas!Olha eu aqui de novo, então, ai está mais um capítulo novinho pra vocês. Bem, espero que vocês gostem, obrigada de novo as duas lindas pessoas que deixaram reviews, eu só não paro de postar por que sei que vocês duas estão lendo e porque odeio autora que desiste das histórias, bem, super Bjão pra vocês duas e para as outras meninas que também estão lendo apesar de não me darem nem um Alô. Enfim, sem mais delongas, mais com capítulo e esse com POV da Bella e do Edcat ;D

Capítulo Cinco: Te odeio, cachorro!

(Edward's P.O.V)

Perto do amanhecer eu saí do quarto dela radiante de alegria, desci pela palmeira e voltei para casa com um sorriso que não tinha como descrever. Tomei um banho, vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de botões preta com as mangas dobradas até o antebraço e um pouco mais da metade dos botões fechados. Falei com a pulguinha e ela disse que ela e Jasper iriam com Emmett para a escola. Sorri para ela e ignorei os pensamentos profanos de Emmett perguntando onde eu tinha ido e o que eu ira fazer. Peguei o Volvo na garagem de novo e saí sem rumo pelas estradas desertas.

Acabei indo parar em um lago que eu nunca havia visto ou sabido de sua existência. Parei o carro e fui me sentar na areia úmida que circundava o local onde eu estava. Era uma margem em forma de U com leves marolas que batiam na margem com um barulho suave, o céu estava encoberto com as nuvens que já eram minhas companheiras aqui em Forks e me proporcionavam uma vida quase que normal, se é que podia ser assim. Foquei lá, ouvindo a canção da água e sentindo o vento bagunçar meus cabelos já bagunçados até 30 minutos antes do horário que começava a primeira aula quando eu entrei no meu carro e comecei a dirigir de volta para a cidade.

Durante esse tempo que passei sozinho, fiquei pensando no que iria fazer a respeito de mim e Bella daqui para frente e isso me preocupava. O que ela fez comigo afinal? Talvez nada, ou tudo. Hoje seria o segundo dia que eu iria vê-la e já estava ansioso como um adolescente humano, seria possível de que mais alguém como ela existisse? Alguém tão misterioso, impossivelmente perfeito e exótico? Certamente não.

Estacionei meu carro ao lado do Audi laranja de Annabelle e saí do carro quase correndo esperando poder vê-la antes das aulas começarem, e como se fosse uma praga, assim que pus o pé no corredor da maldita escola o sinal toca. Reprimi um palavrão no meio do corredor e fui em direção à sala onde haveria a aula de espanhol, a qual me passou em completo branco. Na aula de cálculo fiquei conversando com Emm que insistia em dizer que o motivo do meu mal humor era tensão sexual.

O sinal tocou e finalmente eu pude me livrar dos pensamentos profanos de Emmett e senti um alívio ao sair andando com uma alegria palpável pelos corredores, ouvindo suspiros e pensamentos _nada beatos_ sobre mim vindos das humanas chatinhas que achavam que podiam competir com Bella. Entrei no refeitório e lá estava ela, sentada na mesa no fundo do refeitório em que costumávamos sentar, com uma garrafa de água entre as mãos finas e rindo de algo com as irmãs, Rose e Alice. Não consegui ouvir por causa do burburinho, dos pensamentos pirados dos adolescentes e de algum idiota que brigava com a namorada do outro lado do refeitório. Mais que inferno! Eu não podia ter um minuto de paz?!

Jasper estava na fila da comida comprando o nosso disfarce, Emmett havia ido buscar algo no carro e eu estava aqui emburrado deixando a mesa ocupada somente pela 'facção' feminina que me olhou por dois segundos, e depois as cinco desataram a rir, apesar de eu ver uma ponta de culpa nos olhos esverdeados de Bella. O que será que elas estavam falando de mim? Rose pensava na nova coleção de lingeries da Victoria's Secret, Alice estava em seu momento patriótico cantando mentalmente o hino dos estados unidos, Annabelle, Aaeesha e Bella como sempre estavam me bloqueando. Sentei entre Bella e Alice com uma careta e elas riram, menos Bella.

-Oi, Edward. – Bella disse, eu dei um sorriso meio azedo e um oi fraco, ela me encarou preocupada – O que foi, Edward?O que aconteceu?

-Vocês é que podem me dizer - Ela me encarou com uma expressão de interrogação que era de fato engraçada, eu quase sorri, quase – O que vocês estavam falando de mim que era assim tão engraçado? – Rose e Alice reprimiram um riso, Annabelle disfarçou um riso em tosse e Aaeesha estava vermelha tentando controlar o riso, somente Bella em encarava séria, mas com uma ponta de divertimento no olhar.

-Não vamos falar, mas é para o seu próprio bem, irmãozinho – Disse a pulguinha. Eu a fuzilei com o olhar e antes de sair aos gritos com todas elas resolvi tomar um ar. Saí a passos largos em direção as mesas de piquenique, ouvi alguém me seguindo, mas não olhei para trás, ignorei e segui até me sentar em um banco das mesas e encarar o céu chuvoso sentindo a garoa no meu rosto.

-Edward, desculpe-me, por favor – Virei meu rosto em direção a voz melodiosa que agora irradiava arrependimento e deparei-me com os seus olhos do lindo azul exótico que eu amo, demonstrando culpa – Edward, eu te conto, ok? Só não fica assim, por favor – Eu dei um sorriso torto antes que ela ficasse mais triste, ver aqueles olhos lindos assim era demais até para mim, um monstro sem alma.

-Tudo bem, não precisa falar. O que você achar que é bom para mim deve ser o melhor mesmo. – Ela sorriu em alívio e sentou ao meu lado no banco de madeira úmido e encostou as costas na mesa. Eu coloquei uma mexa do seu cabelo que estava fora do canto atrás da orelha dela. Ela corou um pouco e ver aquela quantidade de sangue acumulado nas bochechas dela fez minha garganta arder. MONSTRO! Seu vestido branco com babados se espalhando ao seu redor, a jaqueta creme combinado com as botas de cano longo e o cabelo perfeito e cumprido descendo até a base de sua cintura fina em cachos me faziam ficar intimidado com tanta beleza em um só lugar.

-Como foi a sua noite?– Ela perguntou puxando assunto.

-Maravilhosa, e a sua? – Eu disse me lembrando de Bella dizendo o meu nome dormindo. Sorri por dentro.

-Eu dormi como um bebê – Era maravilhoso vê-la sorrir e ser tão perfeita e misteriosa como sempre, o silêncio mental dela me intrigava, mas eu já estava estressado, em alguns minutos eu teria que deixá-la até poder vê-la de novo naquela droga de aula de educação física onde teria que aturar o idiota do Newton secando Bella e Jessica me secando. Não mesmo, eu a queria e queria agora.

-Bella? – Chamei e ela que encarava a chuva virou o rosto para mim.

-O que, Edward? – Ela disse carinhosamente e com um sorriso.

-Isso. – Eu disse tomando os seus lábios nos meus e parecia que minha garganta não podia arder mais, mas Bella beijava tão bem que eu simplesmente devolvi com tudo o que eu podia, o choque elétrico que passava por mim quando eu a tocava, o seu cheiro de praia e sol, o seu gosto doce e a sua perfeita e deliciosa língua se enroscando com a minha na mais perfeita dança me ajudavam a esquecer a minha sede, como ela sabia que eu não podia respirar e eu sabia que ela precisava respirar, mas era pouco cada um exigia mais, chupando e mordendo a boca do outro sem nenhuma vergonha simplesmente mostrando o que bem queria fazer na boca da pessoa mais próxima. Suas mãos uma hora faziam festas em meus cabelos outra acariciavam os meus ombros e me puxavam pela nuca me trazendo para mais perto, minhas mãos desciam subiam fazendo o caminho da coluna dela. Depois de uns seis minutos Bella rompeu o beijo arfando e minha falsa respiração fazia meu peito subir e descer furiosamente. Foi ai que percebemos que todos os alunos da Forks High School estavam assistindo tudo das janelas de vidro do refeitório. Todos estavam com cara de raiva, inveja ou ódio, menos o Cullens e as duas Swan. Annabelle, Alice e Aaeesha estavam com cara de "ai que fofo", Rose com de " demorou até de mais", Jasper sorria meio afetado tentado se acostumar com a idéia, Emmett bem... é o Emmett, já estava com uma cara sacana certamente já planejando as piadas imorais. Bella parecia um pimentão, mas sorria para mim abertamente e isso me fez sorrir de volta.

-Parece que eles descobriram – Eu disse.

-O que eles descobriram? - Ela perguntou e eu sorri.

-Que eu gosto de você, princesa, mas acho que eu deixei na cara. – Ela deu um sorriso meio sério e franziu o cenho. Droga, Edward! Falou de mais. Assim ela sai correndo ou te mata com um jato de água.

-Desculpe-me, acho que te assustei.

-Um pouco, mas acho que dá para acostumar - O sinal tocou e ninguém fez menção de sair da janela. Ela levantou com um pulinho.

-Vamos? – Ela perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

-Já que eu vou para o inferno mesmo, vamos deixar os dados rolarem – Eu disse me levantando e ignorando a mão estendida passando o braço pela sua cintura delgada e ela deu um sorrisinho sacana.

-Vamos os dois para o inferno então, pois eu soprei os dados antes de você jogar ;*– Ela disse me dando um selinho rápido gerando um OH! De todos dentro do refeitório ela sorriu e nós passamos pelo mar de gente que abria caminho como se eu fosse Moisés abrindo o mar vermelho. Deixei Bella na frente da sala dela e corri para a minha aula de Biologia com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Entrei na sala a tempo de ver Annabelle dando mais um fora no Mike Newton, BEM FEITO, SEU IDIOTA! Abri o meu sorriso e ela me devolveu um tão grande quanto.

-Vejo que seu humor melhorou – Ela disse sentando no lugar vazio ao meu lado na nossa bancada.

- Bella faz isso comigo – Ela sorriu, mas fez uma expressão séria.

-É verdade o que você sente ou é só apaixonite? – Ela perguntou.

-Eu sei que é muito cedo para dizer, mas eu tenho quase certeza de por que meu coração morto voltou a bater – Seus olhos brilharam e ela desbloqueou sua mente para mim sem querer "ai como eu queria alguém que disse isso pra mim. Agora o Edcat é da minha irmãzinha do coração." Edcat? De onde tiraram isso? O_õ Resolvi ignorar por que ela disse:

-Pois se eu fosse você, eu tomava cuidado. Tem outro nessa briga também, apesar de eu ter certeza de que Bella gosta mais de você, ela gosta muito dele e se quer minha opinião feminina ele é pra lá de gostoso e sabe como agradar, ô, e como sabe, sem aquela blusa... mas voltando ao assunto, eu estou lhe dizendo por que eu de fato gosto de você, e se minha irmã não tivesse caidinha por você, um certo rapaz aqui já era meu. – Eu fiquei travado, quem era o filho da mãe que _ousava_ gostar de Bella, foi quase um alivio saber que ela gosta mais de mim e que até Annabelle me preferia apesar de achar o _elemento_ gostoso. A fúria me tomou e acho que eu fiquei desligado por alguns minutos.

-Edward? Edward! Você está bem? – Annabelle me sacudiu, mas nada fazia o menor sentido eram só palavras flutuando na minha mente.

-Quem é ele, Annabelle? Quem ousa tentar roubar a _minha Bella_ de mim? – Ela sorriu quando eu disse "minha Bella", mas logo sua expressão estava séria de novo.

-Edward, você e Bella estão só começando, seria terrível você ficar louco de fúria e matar o melhor amigo dela, não? Acho que ele nem sabe que você existe e ou muito menos que a Bella tem dono agora. Só se você prometer não colocar nenhum desses seus lindos dedinhos nele, nem os dentes, ou mesmo tocar nele quando pensar em fazer algo ruim, e eu vou saber se você pensar nele, eu digo quem é. – Fiz uma cara de raiva e respirei forte.

-Tudo bem, Annabelle! Só me diga quem é, eu prometo que não toco em nem um fio de cabelo do seu precioso rapaz-gostoso-além-da-conta, que não vou nem pensar em matar ele e sim, eu sei que você é psíquica e que pode invadir a minha mente quando quiser. – Ela sorriu em vitória.

-Ok, eu digo, só promete de novo, eu não quero nem um daqueles músculos perfeitos esmagados pela sua força de vampiro – Eu fiz uma careta

-Eu prometo, mas é tão ruim assim?

-Jacob Black é o nome dele. – Meus ouvidos queimaram só de ouvir o nome profano do cachorro molhado e eu já ia pensar em inúmeras formas de arrancar a sua cabeça de lobo idiota fora do corpo quando eu lembrei da minha promessa. Respirei fundo, clareei meus pensamentos e comecei a pensar em qualquer outra coisa "Muito bem, Edward, acalme-se. Ficar chateado não ajuda em nada, somente fique na sua e finja que não sabe, conquiste a Bella sendo esse alguém tão maravilhoso que você é" Projetou Annabelle na minha mente. Ela sorriu para o professor que já pensava em chamar nossa atenção deixando os pensamentos dele embaralhados, eu sorri para ela. Obrigada por me avisar, Annabelle. Ela sorriu genuinamente para mim mostrando todos os dentes "Não há de que, cunhadinho". Eu sorri de novo, até ela preferia a mim do que ao cachorro molhado. "Lembre-se da promessa, Edward!"

-O que você achou que eu iria fazer com ele?

-Arrancar membro por membro com uma colher de chá e por fogo, no mínimo. – Eu ri e ela me encarou incrédula.

-Nossa, você realmente lê mentes muito bem. – Ela gargalhou bem na hora que o sinal tocou, nós fomos andando lado a lado até o ginásio rindo sobre a minha suposta carreira de assassino da colher de chá. Trocamos de roupa e eu voltei para o ginásio onde jogamos vôlei.

Bella por um milagre não jogou e viçou sentada alegando estar se recuperando da queda de ontem, o professor não questionou e todos nós fingimos jogar. O sinal tocou, nós fomos para o vestiário, tomei uma ducha rápida e coloquei as roupas de novo, sai e quase todos já estavam lá fora esperando. Annabelle e Bella já estavam do lado de fora, de banho tomado com os cabelos molhados e os olhos azuis que adorava ver. Saíram do banheiro as outras meninas e nós fomos andando até o estacionamento. Eu e Bella ficamos para trás.

-Bella, posso te fazer uma surpresa hoje à noite? – Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, eu sorri de volta – Posso te deixar em casa?

-Claro, é só falar com a Aaeesha, eu vim com ela. – Falamos com Aaeesha que deu um sorrisinho sacana e depois aceitou, será que não havia pelo menos um nessa família que não tinha pensamentos tarados?

(Bella's P.O.V)

Ele abriu a porta do Volvo dele para mim e deu a volta em velocidade de vampiro, já que não havia ninguém para ver. Ele olhou para mim e disse com um sorriso torto:

-Devagar ou rápido? – Eu sorri meio sacana.

-Devagar, mais tempo dentro do carro. – Ele sorriu e acelerou o carro lentamente.

-Então, só uma pergunta de onde tiraram o apelido Edcat? – Eu fiquei vermelha tentando segurar o riso, mas não deu, comecei a gargalhar feito louca e ele ficou me encarando com um sorriso afetado.

-Minhas irmãs... disseram que... era muito... a sua cara. - Eu disse entre risadas tentando me acalmar, respirei fundo e parei de rir. – Saiba que não fui eu, mas desde ontem minhas irmãs conversam pela ligação te chamando de Edcat. Por isso eu fico meio que com medo de te chamar assim sem querer. – Eu comecei a rir de novo lembrando do dia que Annabelle quase teve um troço, pois estava sentada do lado dele na aula de biologia e a gente estava conversando usando o apelido. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, o que me fez corar.

-Me diga o que esta pensando – Ele pediu.

-Que ontem a Annabelle estava ao seu lado na aula de biologia e estava quase morrendo de rir, pois estávamos conversando com ela usando o seu apelido na conversa mental. – Ele riu. Edward parou o carro na frente da minha casa, ele abriu a porta para mim e sorriu.

-Te pego as sete?

-OK, sete esta bom. – Eu sorri, dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fui andando em direção à porta da minha casa. Não deu tempo de abrir a porta.

-MANAAAA! O que foi aquilo?! AI meu deus, você ta ficando com o Edcat! UHULLLL! Onde vocês vão? Eu tenho que procurar um roupa nova pra você – Annabelle disse em um só fôlego. Eu sorri

-Annabelle, respire, por favor. E eu não preciso que você me ajude a escolher minha roupas eu já sou bem grandinha. – Quando ela já ia gritar algo em protesto, Aaeesha desce as escadas vestindo um biquíni vermelho cavado e com uma toalha na mão. Meldels! Ela é minha salvação!

-E ai meninas, vamos tomar banho de piscina? – Balancei a cabeça freneticamente em afirmação e disse para Annabelle:

-Você pode escolher meu biquíni –Um brilho maníaco surgiu nos olhos verdes dela e ela sorriu me puxando pelas as escadas. Dizer que Annabelle pode escolher as roupas é basicamente deletar o que ela estava pensando, sendo o ultimo pensamento substituído pela imagem mental do ultimo desfile da fashion week onde ela iria se basear para escolher as roupas, enfim, minha irmã é uma louca. Depois de provar vários biquínis, ela escolheu um pedacinho de pano com laços e argolas de madeira. O biquíni das cores de marinheiro era simplesmente pequeno. Só havia uma única palavra para descrever Annabelle: Monstra. Passaos um tempo na piscina recarregando energia e tentando não se transformar, a cada dia parecia mais fácil não virar peixe dentro de um piscina, vontade de efetuar a transformação ainda estava lá, mas não gerava dor como antes. Seis horas nós saímos da piscina e as meninas iriam me ajudar a me arrumar para "o encontro" com Edward. Acho que eu iria levar um tiro se não deixasse que elas me usassem de manequim, mas enfim, deixando minhas lamentações de lado. O QUE ERA AQUILO! Não era eu, certamente, eu via refletida no espelho um pessoa maravilhosa e completamente diferente de mim, ela tinha perfeitos cachos na extensão do cabelo castanho avermelhado, o rosto tinha uma linda cor uniforme com um pouco de "rubor programado" como dizia Annabelle. Um vestido curto com lindas tiras trançadas de cor azul com lilás de um tecido tão fino que com certeza iria congelar do lado de fora da casa, mas estava perfeito, e os estranhos olhos azuis combinavam com o vestido e a maquiagem esfumaçada em tons de lilás. Annabelle sorriu e Aaeesha fez a cara de "estou analisando você".Sorri.

-Está pronta e antes que esqueça o seu pingente, e nem venha dizer que é de vidro e se você cair você se ferra – Disse Aaeesha, colocando uma corrente prateada com um pingente de vidro em forma de gota igual ao dela no meu pescoço, mas o meu tinha duas argolas em volta da base que passavam em um certo momento uma em cima da outra, nela haviam varias coisas na língua antiga das sereias e um sol transparente que era desenhado do vidro transparente. Sorri para Annabelle e Aaeesha, o que eu iria fazer sem essas loucas por moda einh? Elas saíram de casa e foram visitar os Cullens. Mamãe foi novamente no parlamento do pacifico, esperei dar sete horas e sai de casa em tempo de ouvir o Volvo na estrada perto da colina e de ver Jacob a cinco metros de mim subindo a encosta. Por que meu coração estava apertado afinal? Edward estacionou o carro com um cavalo de pau e correu para mim na velocidade vampira se colocando entre mim e Jacob, o que era aquilo?

-Edward, o que esta acontecendo? – Ele estava com um rosto concentrado e parecia escutar o que Jacob está pensando. Jake parecia igualmente enfurecido e tremia, sua expressão facial dizia que estava gritando mentalmente. Ele olhou para mim e para Edward.

-Bella saia de perto desse sanguessuga. – Ele disse entre dentes, ele sabia sobre Edward? E por que eu teria que me afastar de Edward?

-Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso com ela – Edward disse. O que será que Jacob estava fazendo? Sai de trás do Edward e fui até Jake.

-Jake, o que está acontecendo?Como você sabe do Edward? – Ele me olhou, a face cheia de culpa.

-Quer dizer que o cachorro, não contou sobre o segredinho dele? – Jake rosnou e Edward deu um chiado que fez arrepiar até o meu menor fio de cabelo. Então eu podia sentir a energia crescendo dentro de mim e tomando todo o meu corpo, mas eu não me importava os dois homens que eu amava iriam se matar aqui na minha frente e eu não iria poder fazer nada ia ser somente uma idiota vendo a chacina.

-Bella, eu sei que não é um bom momento, eu estou quase perdendo o controle, mas eu tenho que te dizer de qualquer jeito. Bella, eu sou um lobisomem. – Eu o encarei, e depois encarei Edward, ele estava com uma expressão de pura preocupação.

-Era só isso que você estava com medo de me contar? Jake, eu sou um monstro! Por acaso você ainda não percebeu? Se eu fosse humana ok, mas eu não sou. Já tenho experiência com o sobrenatural. – Ele estava tremendo, mas me deu um sorrisinho.

-Ok, tudo lindo e perfeito, vocês se entenderam, mas Bella, sai de perto dele, ele está quase perdendo o controle. – Edward disse pegando minha mão. Jake fez uma expressão furiosa.

-Eu nunca iria machucar Bella.

-Ótimo, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de arriscar. – Jacob rosnou e Edward fez uma careta certamente por algo que Jake pensou

(Edward's P.O.V)

-Eu te odeio cachorro! – Eu disse entre os dentes, ele deu um sorriso forçado tentando controlar o tremor do seu corpo e disse: -Sentimento recíproco chupa-sangue do inferno! – Eu o encarei com ódio, como ele ousara me chamar assim na frente da Bella! Ela nos encarava em completo terror, mas eu estava concentrado de mais em não deixar aquele idiota a machucar.

-Você é tão idiota que não se importa com ela, não é? Você simplesmente poderia matar ela, bastava você ficar com raiva e Bella estar perto. – Ai ele explodiu, um lobo avermelhado surgiu no lugar que antes Jacob estivera, o cheiro de cachorro molhado me deixando furioso, o resto das roupas dele ainda flutuavam de encontro ao chão. Que primitivo. Então ele pulou em cima de mim e mordeu meu braço, um choque de dor passou por mim e eu finquei minha mão das costas dele afundando na carne até a base dos meus dedos. _Ai seu filho da puta!_ Eu o encarei, não queria mordê-lo, mas ele estava pedindo. Ele soltou meu braço e avançou no meu pescoço. Peguei o seu rabo e girei ele pra longe do meu pescoço o fazendo voar e bater no chão a alguns metros de distancia. _Você quer brincar? Vamos brincar então! Por que você é um monstro idiota! A Bella merece coisa melhor!_Eu dei um sorriso de escárnio e disse:

-Olhe para você mesmo! Bem humano não? – Ele simplesmente rosnou e pulou em mim de novo arruinando minhas roupas e nos jogando no chão, enfiei meus dedos nas suas costas de novo dessa vez peguei uma das costelas e puxei para fora. Ele soltou um urro de raiva, ou ódio não sei bem e mordeu minha barriga arrancando um bom pedaço.

-PAREEEM! – Bella gritou, por dois segundos nós nos paralisamos. Ela chorava rios de lagrimas e vê-la assim cortou meu coração então ela simplesmente começou a brilhar. E PUTA QUE PARIU O QUE ERA AQUILO!? Ela começou a levitar acima do chão os cabelos flutuando para todos os lados e eu simplesmente paralisado, um pingente que ela levava no pescoço levitava na frente dela, o sol que havia estampado havia virado uma lua, a água dentro dele havia ficado vermelha e os arcos que estavam na base rodavam furiosamente, isso não era um bom sinal. Os olhos dela se abriram, e estavam brancos, ela disse que quanto mais perto da água ela estava mais claros eles ficavam, então isso que queria dizer que ela... que ela.. era a água. Ai meu deus o que eu fiz!? Então eu senti o choque de dor, Jacob convulsionava ao meu lado, a água do corpo dele saindo aos poucos e ele gritando, bem eu não tinha muita água no corpo, então quase não era afetado, mas doía e como doía. Tudo ao nosso redor estava preto, as plantas haviam secado e ainda haviam uns cinco passarinhos que deram azar e passaram aqui, fui andando na direção dela, uma bola de água brilhava girando ao redor dela como uma bolha, peguei no seu pé e a puxei de volta para o chão. Ela encarava o nada, o olhos completamente brancos me dando arrepios se é que vampiros podem ter arrepios, e eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

-Bella, amor, você vai matar o Jacob, vai me matar, amor por favor, para. – Mas não funcionou ela continuava sugando tudo ao redor. – Rápido amor, ele vai morrer, eu não gosto dele, mas sei que você gosta e ele vai morrer de uma forma terrível – Então seus olhos se fecharam ouve uma explosão, a bola de água que estava ao nosso redor simplesmente explodiu se transformando em luz, os passarinhos que haviam morrido se levantaram e voaram até nós encarando Bella como se ela fosse uma deusa, as plantas voltaram a ser verdes, e Jacob respirou aliviado. Eu a segurei nos meus braços quando ela desmaiou. E agora o que eu iria fazer? Aaeesha e Annabelle haviam ido para a minha casa, só havia eu e Jacob. Peguei Bella e fui correndo em direção à piscina nos fundos da casa dela.

-Onde você vai? Sanguessuga louco, volta aqui! – Ele levantou e saiu correndo atrás de mim, mas quando ele chegou Bella já estava dentro da piscina e na forma original dela. E vamos dizer que um sereia de vestido fica estranho. OK, ela era linda de qualquer jeito.

-Edward? – Ela disse tentando levantar a mão e tocar em mim, que estava segurando ela na superfície da piscina. Eu peguei a sua mão e levei de encontro com o meu rosto, o choque elétrico que sempre passava por mim quando eu tocava nela passou pela minha coluna e ela sorriu, acho que ela sente também.

-Amor, não fale, só fique bem ok, eu prometo que eu não brigo mais com o cachorro se você me pedir pra não fazer – Ela fez uma careta quando eu disse cachorro e eu sorri – Eu não chamo mais ele de cachorro se você pedir. Você sabe que eu nunca iria fazer algo ruim para você, nunca ia forçar minha presença a você. Bella, amor, você sabe que se você escolhesse o cacho... O Jacob em vez de mim eu iria aceitar, por que você ficaria feliz, mas eu estaria esperando por toda a eternidade que você voltasse para mim, não que eu fosse mostrar, o que importa é você. – Ela deu um sorriso largo e se sentou, me dando um susto.

-Edward, eu sinceramente não sei quem escolher, eu simplesmente não posso, não agora, você me perdoa? – Eu dei um sorriso leve, o que importa é ela. Olhei para Bella e ela sorriu. – Então nosso encontro já era?

-Claro que não, vamos agora mesmo se você quiser, mas só se você estiver bem. – Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Estou bem, mas onde nós vamos? – Eu sorri para ela.

-Surpresa, mas você não vai precisar desse vestido não – Jacob rosnou e eu sorri. – Vai botar um biquíni, eu já vim com o meu, mas acho que o cachorro rasgou. – Ela fez uma careta e eu sorri.

-Eu vou buscar um pra você e um pra mim – Ela sorriu e olhou pra o cachorro molhado – E Jake, o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo, além de morder o Edward claro. – Ela perguntou docemente. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e disse com a voz meio culpada:

-Eu vim te dizer o que eu sou, mas acho que você já descobriu certo? – Ele deu um abraço nela e eu estava me segurando pra não ir lá que quebrar ele, já que ele estava abraçando ela e estava pelado já que as roupas dele tinham explodido – Desculpa por esconder isso de você é que é muito bom te abraçar, mas o vampiro vai me comer por que tô pelado. – Ela sorriu, e se afastou dele, olhando para o rosto dele.

-Ok, Jake, vai se vestir, até mais tarde. – Como assim até mais tarde? Ele se transformou em lobo e sumiu na mata, Bella entrou na casa e minutos depois ela desceu com uma sunga preta e vestida com um biquíni e um vestidinho leve por cima. Ok,seria estranho já que estava muito frio, mas nós não sentíamos nada de qualquer jeito. Ela entrou no carro, eu fechei a porta e entrei no lado motorista.

-Edward, onde nós vamos? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você vai ver – Eu disse rindo quando ela fez um biquinho típico da Alice

(N/A): E ai lindaaas, gostaram? Me digam! Dúvidas, reclamações, opiniões, raiva, vontade de me jogar do 45º andar? É só mandar review, próximo capítulo vai ter o passeio romântico da Bella e do Edward e algumas cenas JakexBella. Então super bjo, até a próxima quarta com mais um capítulo bonitinho pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado, mas é serio só vou postar se tiverem 5 reviews! Eu deixei passar dessa vez, mas duas vezes não dá né, lindas. Bjão gatas, tô esperando o Alô de vocês! XD

(N/B): Genteee, onde será que eles vão hein?? Nem eu sei, tenho que admitir .-. tá, vocês aí que nunca postaram uma review, eu pergunto, por que? D: deixa a gente tããããão feliz... é claro que eu sei que tem gente que nem lê isso aqui... tem gente que não lê nem mesmo a n/a... eu sei... já fiz muito isso ^^" tá, parei... mas se vocês quiserem um novo cap, por favor, só precisamos de 5! Claro que não reclamamos se tiver mais. Tem autoras que até postam mais rápido quando tem muitas reviews! Não prometo nada, tudo depende da inspiração da Thais, mas quem sabe? Amamos vocês, lindas. Bjo.


	7. O lago

(N/A);OOOIIII lindaaas!! Mais uma quarta, tá aqui o capítulo novo pra vocês, tô aqui tentando completar o capítulo sete pra postar nessa sexta agora, como eu tinha prometido, mas minha net tá uma porcaria então nada está muito seguro. Aqui vai mais um capítulo, eu sei que tinha dito que iriam ter cenas JakexBella, mas ai iria ficar muito confuso dois amassos com dois rapazes diferentes em pouco tempo, então nesse vai ser Bellard, no próximo um acontecimento mega importante para a história e no capítulo oito que será postado no dia 30 vamos ter JakexBella ok? Desculpe-me por dizer e não fazer, mas eu fiz e ficou meio estranho então mudei. Obrigada a Ana Krol e a ia Emma que me mandaram reviews lindas. Super beijos para vocês leitoras fantasminhas! Ai vai mais um capítulo feito de coração pra vocês ;D

* * *

Capítulo seis: O lago

(Bella's P.O.V)

Estava ainda de fato intrigada com o que ocorrera agora a pouco, mas tentei não demonstrar isso, já que iria somente deixar Edward preocupado. Era como ser eu tivesse um liquidificador dentro de mim fazendo com que a energia girasse loucamente para fora de mim, era como se eu estivesse desconectada do meu corpo e estivesse dentro de uma bola de água. Eu podia sentir tudo o que eu estava sugando, as árvores e a grama, os passarinhos, Jacob e Edward, era assustador. Jake convulsionava no chão preto enquanto Edward com um rosto contorcido vinha em minha direção, o desespero me tomando por completo, o rosto e todo o corpo de Edward estavam rachando. Ele me disse que eu estava matando o Jake e ele, então o liquidificador foi parando, eu simplesmente desejei que toda a água que eu havia sugado voltasse, se mamãe visse que eu havia acabado com o jardim dela iria me matar, além do fato de que eu quase havia matado Jake e os passarinhos jaziam no gramado preto.

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro e só pude me lembrar de estar rodeada por água e de acordar com o rosto de Edward com um sorriso preocupado e os passarinhos recém ressuscitados me encarando como deusa. Edward era mesmo o cara mais perfeito da galáxia, eu virando louca matando tudo que há em volta e ele preocupado se eu estou bem. Um cara normal iria sair correndo e gritando feito louco: "Salva eu, Jesus, a louca tá me secando!", mas Edward não era nem perto de normal era? E Jake também não passava nem perto de normal, eu havia quase matado ele e depois ele vem e me abraça, e o pior, ou o melhor, não sei bem dizer, ELE ESTAVA PELADO! E me abraçou na boa como se já estivesse acostumado a abraçar todo mundo pelado. Ele também merecia atenção, não seria verdade se eu dissesse que não gosto dele, eu gosto e muito, ele foi o primeiro homem humano que eu conheci Ops... esqueci que ele não é humano, mas o que tem de mais, ele é humano a maior parte do tempo, e ele estava com medo de que não fosse mais gostar dele! Quase que eu dei uma gargalhada louca dentro do carro, Edward nem olhava para a estrada, ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma coisa tão interessante que era quase constrangedor. Eu dei um sorriso e corei.

-O mundo pelos seus pensamentos – Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Não é nada Edward, eu estava pensando onde nós estamos indo – Eu menti descaradamente, ele não acreditou pela expressão cética que fez, mas sorriu e disse:

-Sua curiosidade será saciada em instantes, não se preocupe – Ele disse parando o carro no fim de uma estrada no meio da floresta, de fato meus devaneios estavam bons e não vi nem sombra da floresta, só percebi agora. Um segundo e Edward abriu a minha porta. Encarei-o de cima a baixo descaradamente. A roupa dele estava em farrapos, ele deu um sorrisinho maléfico e disse:

-Se você não se importa eu terei que trocar de roupa antes de ir, já que o seu amigo fez o favor de rasgar minhas roupas e comer um pedaço do meu abdômen. – Eu arregalei os olhos e foi ai que eu lembrei que Jake havia de fato mordido Edward. O ombro esquerdo da camisa cinza grafite dele estava rasgado em tiras com a marca de quatro garras e perto do osso da bacia estava um enorme buraco lateral , quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada na frente dele e com ambas as mãos no lugar onde Jake havia mordido o qual era perigosamente embaixo de mais. Olhei para cima e Edward estava congelado, os olhos um pouco maiores do que o normal e a boca semi-aberta. Eu dei um sorriso e me levantei como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

-Vou pegar a sua sunga. – me virei abri a porta do carro e dei para ele a sunga preta com detalhes brancos que eu havia separado para ele, na verdade, eu estava procurando por algo que ficasse bom nele no meu closet gigantesco e simplesmente me deparei pensando em como essa sunga ficaria na bunda linda e perfeita de Edward. Ok, não é o pensamento mais saudável, mas de fato essa sunga ficaria divina nele. Dei-lhe a sunga e virei de costas enquanto ele trocava de roupa, uns segundos depois ele disse:

-Pode virar – E caraca, eu não devia ter escolhido essa. Ficava perfeita, eu acho que eu devo ter aberto a boca e babado litros, por que ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas a sunga ficou perfeita. O preto fazendo um contraste com a pele pálida e apertando aquela bunda perfeita com o tecido fino. Ele estava rindo de mim? Então ele queria brincar?! Vamos brincar então, estava com um biquíni azul petróleo com argolas de madeira por baixo de um vestidinho branco bem leve, dei um sorriso safado e tirei o vestido bem na frente dele apagando na mesma hora o sorrisinho debochado e colocando uma cara de puro desejo no rosto de deus grego dele.

-Então, Edward, vamos? – Ele balançou a cabeça na certa tentando afastar os pensamentos e deu um sorriso lascivo entrando no jogo.

-Claro, minha querida princesa Bella, mas devo informá-la que a partir daqui teremos que ir andando, claro que eu levarei a senhorita como o seu mais fiel súdito. – Eu sorri o mais lascivamente possível que eu consegui e me dirigi até Edward a passos lentos.

-Certamente, fiel súdito, seria encantador que você me proporcionasse tão honorável prazer de ser levada pelo senhor – Ele sorriu e quando vi, ele estava com o corpo todo colado no meu com um sorrisinho travesso no canto dos lábios cheios.

Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cintura me dando impulso para que literalmente me agarrasse a ele. Na verdade, eu não entendi o porquê de eu estar indo na frente, mas aí eu percebi: ele estava no jogo. Se é guerra que ele queria, eu daria a guerra para ele. Passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e enlacei sua cintura com as minhas pernas o mais forte que eu consegui, sentindo um arrepio quando a pele fria dele encostou completamente na minha, estava simplesmente tentando ignorar o fato de que eu podia sentir cada perfeito quadradinho do perfeito abdômen dele, ele sorriu, mas parecia meio tenso. Maravilha. Encaixei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele e disse com os lábios encostando na pele fria :

-Afinal, Edward, onde nós vamos mesmo? – Eu não sabia que era possível, mas o pelos do pescoço dele se eriçaram e ele disse.

-Surpresa. – E ele começou a correr, os músculos dele se estirando bem em baixo de mim, mas que coisa, estava mordendo os lábios para não sorrir, por que ele parecia meio tenso. Ele que pediu pela guerra, não foi? E eu como uma perfeita princesa estou concedendo os desejos dele. Acho que eu gostaria de conceder outros desejos, mas isso infelizmente vai ter que ficar para outro momento se não ele poderia bater em uma árvore ou algo parecido, mas isso não me impedia de provocar, certo? Colei meus lábios no pescoço dele, causando mais um arrepio e um pequeno rosnado dele, e como eu gostei do som e da sensação do peito dele vibrando. Continuei brincando com o pescoço dele, mordendo e fazendo outras coisas mais notáveis, até que ele parou. E, me encostou forte contra uma árvore pressionando cada curva do corpo dele em mim, sei que não era hora de pensar nisso, mas nós encaixávamos perfeitamente, ele me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Você quer que eu bata numa árvore? Ou te agarre aqui mesmo no meio da floresta? – Ele perguntou.

-A segunda opção não parece tão ruim, mas ok eu paro. MAS!!! Só por enquanto – Ele me encarou de novo com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios e começou a correr. Paramos na margem de uma lagoa linda, era tão grande que se perdia de vista, parecia o mar, sorri e ele me levou a uma tenda, parecia obra de Alice. Com rosas vermelhas e lindas orquídeas roxas subindo pelos postes, algumas almofadas indianas roxas e vermelhas estavam pelo tapete preto felpudo cobria o chão debaixo da tenda, vários tubos de vidro com água colorida também davam um toque de sofisticação à decoração. Era tudo lindo. Três castiçais luxuosos com velas vermelhas iluminavam o local com uma luz amarelada e tremulante. – Edward, é lindo! – ele sorriu meio constrangido – Alice?

-Ai, como eu amo a anã de jardim às vezes. – eu e ele rimos. Sentei-me em uma das almofadas contemplando o lago e Edward, ok, admito, mais o Edward que o lago, mas ambos eram lindos.

O lago se mostrava perfeito, com leves marolas que faziam uma música complexa ao bater nas pedras, a água transparente que deixava a impressão de que um enorme espelho se estendia por quilômetros além dos olhos e Edward a prova viva e andante que nem sempre tudo tem que ser como manda a regra. Quando em minha vida eu iria pensar que iria conhecer um vampiro vegetariano? Perfeito, com os olhos dourados, o cheiro doce e inebriante, o jeito cavalheiro sexy? Resumindo tudo de bom, fadado a ser que nem eu: igual para todo o sempre, ou quase todo o sempre. Como dizia uma de minhas amigas que moravam comigo no fundo do mar: Pelo menos as sereias serão lindas até quando morrerem. É meio mórbido de se dizer isso, mas simplesmente era verdade, por séculos fomos objeto de fascinação dos humanos velejadores, algumas lendas eram verdade outras completas mentiras. O canto das sereias é na verdade um feitiço cantando na língua antiga, um feitiço de hipnotismo. É engraçado até, será que funcionava com vampiros? Eu definitivamente adorava estar com Edward, o silêncio entre nós não era incômodo, era reconfortante.

-Edward? – Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso – Obrigada por me trazer aqui. É lindo.

-Bella, nada é lindo com você por perto para comparar, eu não já te disse que as estrelas têm inveja do seu brilho? É verdade! Eu consigo ouvir o pensamento delas – Eu ri com a afirmação absurda dele – Você está rindo é? Eu vou te castigar, você está sendo muito má comigo, sabia mocinha? Fica me distraindo na corrida e agora fica rindo. – Ele disse engatinhando até mim com uma expressão de riso a voz em falso autoritarismo.

-OH! Honrado senhor, faça-me arrepender de meus atos profanos – Eu disse ficando de joelhos e juntando as mãos teatralmente. Ele riu.

-Vou fazer você se arrepender por cada palavra. Cada beijo. Cada toque – Ele disse pontuando a frase com beijos no meu pescoço, eu já estava arrepiada e provava do meu próprio veneno. Fogo começava a queimar embaixo da minha pele e, completamente ao contrário do que deveria ser o gelo do corpo de Edward só fazia o fogo queimar mais e mais forte. As mãos dele passeavam pelo meu corpo semi-nu e eu o segurava pela nuca trazendo ele para mais e mais perto de mim, sua língua fazia horrores em minha boca e eu descontava com força. Ele estava por cima de mim me pressionando contra o tapete felpudo mandando arrepios pelo meu corpo, graças a deus que não havia nada para que eu secasse só o Edward e eu estava secando ele era com os olhos. Depois de mais um dos nossos beijos de cinco minutos ele rompeu o beijo e começou a trilhar beijos pela minha mandíbula chegando até minha orelha, pegando o lóbulo entre os dentes enquanto a sua mão subia e descia pela lateral do meu corpo, definitivamente eu estava em chamas.

-Adoro quando você fica quente. – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo, e puta que pariu a voz mais sexy que eu ouvi.

-Hummm – Eu disse, na verdade eu gemi algo. Já que eu não conseguia falar nada e só conter o fogo dentro de mim.

-Você, menina malvada, acha que já foi castigada o bastante?

-Não – Eu tentei até dizer mais, só que ele chupou meu pescoço com força e eu perdi a linha do pensamento. É assim, ele estava me deixando louca e se eu não fizesse algo logo, eu iria fazer coisas proibidas para menores de 68 anos acompanhados dos pais com ele, que talvez o deixasse satisfeito, mas não acho que ele iria gostar de ser abusado. Eu simplesmente não vou aturar a tortura calada. Fiz ele girar, deixando ele em baixo de mim, dei um sorrisinho lascivo que parece que deu certo pois ele engoliu seco.

-Sabe, Edward, minha vez de te castigar – Eu disse arranhando o abdômen dele causando um gemido. E não, não era de dor. – Você tem sido muito chato, sabia, Edward? Eu vou te castigar pelos mesmos motivos: Cada beijo, cada toque e cada palavra que você disse – Eu, como ele, pontuei cada palavra com beijo no pescoço e uma rebolada em cima dele.

-Porra, Bella! Não vai dar pra segurar assim! – Ele falou entre os dentes. Eu dei um sorriso safado e me levantei de cima dele.

-Ótimo! Vamos tomar um banho?Acalmar com a alegria? – Eu disse olhando para o ponto "alegre" dele.

-Um dia você me mata, garota. – Ele disse passando por mim lentamente arrastando o dedo pela minha coluna e sumiu, quando vi, ele já estava dentro do lago me chamando com o indicador sedutoramente. Hoje, esse menino vai sofrer. Não quer fazer o que eu quero? Ótimo, vamos infernizar até ele deixar. Entrei na água e senti a vontade esmagadora de me transformar, mas segurei, eu queria ficar humana, perto de Edward era mais fácil de me convencer a ficar semi-humana. Eu parei ao lado dele. A água até a cintura dele e em mim acima do umbigo. Ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha quente.

-Você já consegue ficar na forma humana mesmo dentro da água?

-Já, mas só às vezes, se for água do mar eu não consigo, e eu agora tenho um bom motivo para não virar peixe o tempo todo – Eu disse passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele e já o puxando para mais um dos beijos loucos definitivamente bons e demorados que eram somente meus e do Edward.

(Jacob's P.O.V)

Depois do meu show "comendo vampiros" da noite. Voltei para casa morto de feliz por que havia contado tudo para a Bella, ok que aquele idiota metido acabou todo o meu plano bonitinho de contar para ela, mas Bella me aceitou, quase me matou com um lance pra lá de assustador de manipulação de água, eu arranquei um pedaço do bucho do sanguessuga dos infernos e yeah, estamos todos felizes. Entrei em casa e de quebra arranquei a porta fora, meu pai me olhou torto e eu dei um sorriso de propaganda de creme dental para ele.

-Eu não já disse que não é pra sair arrancando a porta dos outros? É falta de educação desmoronar com a casa alheia, eu não te criei assim Jacob.

-Relaxa coroa, eu coloco de volta. – Segui para a cozinha e ele me seguiu empurrando a cadeira de rodas. Abri a geladeira, peguei duas lasanhas e meti no microondas.

-Ta engraçadinho hoje, não? Fez o que por acaso? Comeu o bolo de aniversario do Quil inteiro e saiu correndo?

-Claro que não pai. Comi um pedaço do bucho de um dos Cullen. E não se preocupe o tratado tá em pé. Só teve a satisfação de tirar um pedaço do vampiro playboy mesmo. – Ele fez uma cara de "tá seeeeeii..." mas fazer o que né. O microondas fez um alarme irritante avisando que o meu jantar já estava quente, eu tirei as lasanhas e coloquei mais duas. Sentei na mesa e comecei a comer com todo gosto. Meu pai ainda me encarou mais um pouquinho antes de sair para a sala e ir assistir o jogo do Lakers. Eu comi as lasanhas e quando estava achando que iria vomitar de tanto comer eu fui pro meu quarto tirei a roupa e saí pra ir fazer a corrida. Passei na sala, meu pai olhou pra mim pelado.

-Pelo menos uma coisa direito eu fiz na vida. Esse é meu garoto! – Ele disse me dando um Hi-five.

-Que é isso pai, deixa de ser assim, o troço é meu, eu sei que o senhor que fez, mas o senhor por acaso usufrui de algo?

-Eu me gabo que eu que fiz! Agora cala a boca e vai correr menino! – Eu sai de casa rindo e fui fazer minha corrida. Me transformei em um pulo e ouvi o falatório mental, comecei a receber os parabéns por ter arrancado um pedaço do bucho do vampiro, mas como Leah sempre tinha que dizer merda.

_-Maravilha, você arrancou a barriga do namorado da Bella! _–Ela disse irônica e com uma risadinha dos infernos no final.

_-Namorado o caralho! _– Todos riram mentalmente e eu já estava quase desviando da rota para ir arrancar o rabo de cada um deles e fazer churrasco no palito.

_- Olha, ficou estressadinho, mas Jake você sabe que ela vai escolher ele não é?_ – Ela disse já um pouco mais seria.

_-Por que você diz isso, sua idiota? _– Todos estavam calados e só eu e Leah que gritávamos um com o outro.

_-Simples Jake, eu ouvi, a minha rota é bem longe e caraca ela estava se divertindo até de mais, se eu fosse você inventava algo logo ok? _– Eu estava com ódio, mas ela falava a verdade o vampirinho idiota estava levando ela pra sair todo dia. Resolvi que amanhã mesmo iria levá-la para uma volta, logo depois que eu chegasse do colégio eu iria até a casa dela e convidá-la, mas onde eu iria levá-la? Tinha que ser algo único já que o vampiro tinha dinheiro ele já devia tê-la levado para ótimos lugares, eu teria que levá-la para algo tão perfeito que ela simplesmente iria esquecer o vampiro.

_-Tá achando que é assim fácil, Jake? Mas, se quer uma dica, eu já sei onde você pode levá-la, é perfeito. Ela é sereia então deve achar legal um monte de água junto, certo? – _Leah disse, eu dei um suspiro mental.

_-Desembucha Leah, você já me irritou, hora de se redimir, se não eu me transformo em humano agora na sua frente só pra ver a sua carinha adorável de raiva por tá afim de mexer no que não deve._

_-Há Há Há, enfartei de rir aqui Jacob Black._

(Bella's P.O.V)

Edward me deixou na frente da minha casa não antes de abrir a porta e me esmagar contra o carro dele em mais um beijo furioso. E como eu adorava ele assim brutinho. Ele deu um sorriso, entrou no carro e foi embora. Yeah, foi boa a noite também babe! Kkkkkkkkk. Eu estava ficando louca, acho que o Edward me embriaga com aquele cheiro dele. Entrei em casa gargalhando como se eu tivesse tomado algum chá de cogumelo e como dois furacões minhas irmãs desceram pelas escadas tão rápido que eu nem sei como elas não despencaram lá de cima, fazendo eu gargalhar mais ainda com a imagem mental que se formou da queda delas.

-ME CONTA T.U.D.O. ! –Gritou Aaeesha

-AAAIIIIII, CARACA ELE COMEU A SUA CARA FOI!? VOCÊ ESTÁ TODA INXADA. HAHAHAHAAH! – Gritou mais alto ainda Annabelle, de fato eu estou em um manicômio, mas eu estava tão feliz que eu gritei uma AHHHHHHHHHHH pra elas dando uns pulinhos loucos que nem os da Alice. A qual apareceu do nada e começou a pular junto de mim.

-POR QUE ESTAMOS PULANDO? – Ela perguntou.

-SEU IRMÃO COMEU A CARA DA BELLA E, DO JEITO QUE ELA TÁ ALEGRE, NÃO FOI SÓ NA BOCA ONDE ELE ANDOU METENDO A BOCA – Alice fez cara de nojo ainda pulando comigo.

-AIIIIII, AMIGAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE BOM PRA VOCÊ, MAS ELE É MEU IRMÃO E EU JÀ TIVE QUE ATURAR AS VISÕES, ENTÃO NÃO ME CONTA PRA NÃO ME FAZER LEMBRAR E, CARA, VOCÊ PULA BEM!!! – Minha impressão ou todas as conversas dessa casa estavam sendo gritadas?Mas eu estava entorpecida e não me toquei que minha mãe havia chegado e já se juntava a festa do pulos loucos, afinal, de onde a Alice havia vindo mesmo? Alice veio do além como sempre! Minha mãe passou o braço em volta de todas nós e assim nós acabamos caindo e caraca todo mundo nessa casa era louco mesmo? Os saltos agulha do Prada de mamãe furaram o sofá e ela só riu mais ainda, Alice estava serelepe como sempre claro, minha irmãs estavam piores do que antes, influência da anã de jardim a pilhas aqui do meu lado. Assim, nós assistimos na maior animação "A pequena Sereia" que ironicamente passava no canal da Disney cantando todas as musicas e fazendo "coreografia instantânea" rimos muito.

No fim dormimos todas ali na sala mesmo, adormeci vendo um sorriso maléfico de Alice isso não iria prestar. E daí? E apaguei. A claridade que entrava pelas vastas paredes de vidro da minha casa me deixaram um estado de semi-consciência então eu lembrei de ontem, dos beijos, do meu momento , dos pulos loucos, ai eu me lembrei que não havia contado nada para elas. Que maravilha, de fato Alice me salvara com a sua chegada do além.

-ACORDA, BELLA ADORMECIDA! – Gritou Alice do lado do meu ouvido rindo de sua própria piada. Ela estava louca mesmo, como ela ousa terminar de me acordar uma hora dessas?! Ok, eu já havia quase acordada, mas ela GRITOU no meu ouvido! – Vamos Bellinhaaaa! Vai perder a hora da aula! – Puta que pariu a aula! Que ódio! Levantei com um pulo, sentindo já os efeitos de ter dormido do tapete da sala com minhas outras irmãs, parecia que havia um caco de vidro entre cada vértebra. Alice riu da careta que eu fiz.

-Sabe, adorei o closet de vocês. Tenho que pedir pra Carlisle aumentar o meu depois de ver o de vocês. E caraca, vocês tem o gosto muito bom, parece comigo. Eu me dei o direito de escolher as roupas de vocês, suas irmãs já estão terminado de se arrumar e elas aprovaram as roupas que eu escolhi para você! – Ela disse em um fôlego só saltitando como se tivesse injetado Redbull na veia e eu só consegui pensar em uma coisa "LASCOU GERAL!". Quarenta minutos depois (acredita que ela teve a cara de pau de me acordar uma hora antes da hora da aula?!O_õ) Eu estava vestida com um vestido azul claro que era completamente curto, mas era de mangas longas que ficavam mais largas no fim fazendo uma abertura triangular e era naqueles estilo mago medieval, nem sabia que essa coisa estava dentro do meu closet, mas acabei vestindo e ficou lindo com minhas botas pretas de cano extra-longo com saltos agulha, ok não iria dar certo estar com essas COISAS embaixo dos meus pés, mas estava lindoo e eu estava xonadinha do coração no look que Alice fez em mim ela fez um coque frouxo lindo no meu cabelo colocando um palito de vidro segurando, o meu pingente com água estava pendurado na ponta, gerando um peso extra para o lado esquerdo da minha cabeça. Ela colocou blush nas minhas bochechas, e passou uma sombra rosa pastel nas minhas pálpebras um gloss rosa com brilho, ok ficou lindo, eu me sentia mais do que gata.

-Pronta para a caça agora, Bella. – ela disse e deu uma risadinha maléfica ou o que era para ser maléfica já que pareciam sinos. Desci as escadas escorada em Alice, que ria as minhas custas, mandei o meu melhor olhar ameaçador para ela, que sorriu mais abertamente para mim como uma mistura assustadora da menina da propaganda da Colgate e o coelhinho da Duracell. Assim fomos todas em direção dos seus carros, Aaeesha e Annabelle que estavam super gatas também com os seus vestidos vermelho e verde respectivamente e com botas pra lá de lindas e luxuosas que nem a minha foram no Audi de Annabelle e eu fui com Allie no Posche amarelo gritante dela, pelo visto Annabelle e Aaeesha tinha uma gêmea perdida, pelo menos o gosto por coisas extravagantes e roupas caras era mútuo.

Chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio, como sempre, todos parados no estacionamento quase conseguiram uma seria lesão no pescoço quando entramos. Alice estava linda com um vestido preto minúsculo e uns sapatos alarmantemente altos e perfeitos em tiras, mas toda a beleza dela foi anulada aos meus olhos já que ela veio toda a viagem do carro cantando como uma pirada com a sua voz de sinos uma música da Lady Gaga, eu ri bastante no começo, mas acabei cantando alucinadamente junto com ela Boys Boys Boys (N/A: Eu amooo de paixão essa música! Depois ouçam ;D).

Antes de Alice estacionar, eu reparei no cara mais bonito do recinto, aquele que daria inveja até nos modelos da Calvin Klein, Edward estava perfeito lá encostado no Volvo dele, os cabelos desarrumados voando ao vento, uma jaqueta de couro preto aberta revelando uma blusa cinza por dentro, é hoje de fato estava frio a julgar pelas roupas dos outros alunos, então tínhamos que fingir. Ele tinha o sorriso-torto-derrete-neurônio nos lábios vermelhos, uma calça jeans escura e um Nike. Alice e Annabelle pararam os carros e teatralmente descemos todas ao mesmo tempo, se tivesse sido combinado não daria certo, nos juntamos as quatro com um sorrisinho no rosto e fomos andando lado a lado com o vento mexendo os nossos cabelos, as pernas avançando iguais, todo o estacionamento estava congelado. Os meninos babavam litros. As meninas lançavam olhares sagazes de inveja ou davam tapas nos namorados por nos olharem assim. Jasper parecia ter levado uma bordoada na cabeça e olhava Alice com um rosto safado. Emmet tava quase comendo a cara de Rosie por isso nem notou que nós chegamos e Edward estava quase que boquiaberto e com uma expressão de choque que certamente valeria o dia.

É, hoje seria um belo dia.

(Edward's P.O.V)

Assim, ainda com as lembranças frescas na minha mente eu fui para casa ainda um pouco "abalado" por conhecer um pouco do lado safado de Bella. Jesus, o que era aquilo? É sério, quando eu disse que iria agarrá-la ali no meio da floresta mesmo eu não estava brincando.

Passei o resto da noite jogando videogame com Jasper e Emm. Este último que fazia questão de cantar a música do Barney (Sim, é o que você está pensando, é aquele dinossauro burro e roxo que passava no Discovery Kids "amo você, você me ama..." e por aí vai) toda vez que ele dava um tiro em mim ou em Jazz. Rose estava no andar de cima fazendo as unhas e o odor infernal do esmalte dela impreguinava toda a casa, já que Alice não estava aqui ela estava se distraindo, mas não podia achar algo melhor pra fazer? Tinha tanta porcaria que ela podia fazer, mas não, ela escolhe logo fazer as unhas escutando a voz infernal de uma cantora de pop meio pirada. Esme e Carlisle bem... Estavam se divertindo a dois na horizontal.

De manhã tomei um banho coloquei uma blusa cinza com uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma jeans e meu par de Nike favoritos, desarrumei o cabelo e entrei no meu Volvo. Eu estacionei na minha vaga usual, Emmett assim que estacionou o Jeep já começou o maior desafio de todos, o qual ele vinha tentando havia anos e não tinha obtido sucesso: Tentar engolir a cabeça de Rosalie. Jasper fez um "EWW" metal e eu sorri. Ouvi ao longe o ronco felino de dois motores que eu já conhecia, o Posche de Alice e o Audi de Annabelle e também Alice e Bella cantando que nem duas piradas uma música daquela cantora dos cabelos brancos que era triloka e o nome não me tinha interessado bastante, mas elas riam bastante e pareciam felizes.

Assim, os carros entraram pelo estacionamento e, como imãs, atraíram todos os olhares e quase iam fazendo alguns quebrarem o pescoço. Como se tivesse sido coreografado, elas saíram dos carros ao mesmo tempo, deram um sorriso entre elas se uniram em uma espécie de fila uma ao lado da outra e estava tudo em câmera lenta, andavam igual, as pernas avançando iguais, o vento bagunçando os cabelos da minha irmã e das Swan. Parecia que estavam vindo direto daquele seriado idiota que Alice e Rosalie assistiam, Gossip Girl.

Jasper já estava fazendo planos para a noite com a anã de jardim, mas eu nem ligava, Bella estava com um vestido lindo que era apertado no corpo chegava, no máximo, até o meio de suas coxas revelando suas pernas e, que pernas ela tinha, até o ponto que estes pecados ambulantes eram escondidos por botas pretas de salto agulha. Os cabelos estavam em um coque frouxo que se puxasse o palito de vidro retorcido que o segurava certamente os cabelos quilométricos de Bella iria cair em uma cachoeira perfeita, o olhos do exótico azul me fitavam e era como se eles estivessem queimando por onde passavam. Annabelle e Aaeesha piscaram para Bella e viraram na direção do colégio, Alice deu um pulo que poderia ser classificado como radical, já que ela estava com uma sandália de tiras com um salto maior que o Empire State e um vestido que certamente não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo que não fosse minú parou ao meu lado, com a bolsa bege da Gucci que parecia ser bem cara encaixada no braço esquerdo e sorriu fazendo meus pelos da nuca que eriçarem.

-Oi, Edward. – Ela disse com o sorriso ainda no rosto levemente corado.

-Oi, Bella, vamos entrar? É para, supostamente, estarmos sentindo frio, pois todos estão se tremendo e estão aqui em pé só para ver o que eu vou fazer com você – Ela riu

-Fofoqueiros, certo?Dá vontade de ficar aqui fora só de ruim. – Eu ri do comentário vingativo dela.

-Então, vamos fazer esse povo todo ir pra dentro logo e irem fofocar sobre agente e não dar tempo das meninas copiarem a sua roupa para comprar uma parecida depois? – Ela deu um sorriso lascivo certamente interpretando do pior jeito possível o que eu acabara de dizer já puxando o meu rosto em direção ao seu para mais um beijo completamente louco que só ela conseguia dar, todos no estacionamento fizeram um OH involuntário, aparentemente não haviam se acostumado, ela rompeu o beijo e eu de fato não iria reclamar na interpretação lasciva dela ao meu comentário.

Passei o braço pela cintura dela em um ato completamente possessivo ante os olhares de abutre sobre Bella. Ela deu um sorriso, mas eu podia ver a confusão e a culpa dentro dos olhos dela e só um podia ser o culpado desses sentimentos estarem estampados nos lindos olhos azul-roxo de Bella, e o nome desse bastardo era Jacob Black, mais conhecido internacionalmente como cachorro-molhado-com-dia-marcado-pra-morrer.

* * *

(N/A): E aí lindas, gostaram do capítulo? O super ataque na Bella acreditem, um dia desses eu dei um, mas ok, culpa de ler demais sobre a pequena. Uiii falando em pequenos seres eletrizados próximo capítulo tem P.O.V. da Aliceeeee. AHHHH lindooo! Pois é, gatas, se preparem que tem gente nova chegando no pedaço. Aí vai mais um spoiler do capítulo que eu postarei no mais tardar na segunda.

*Spoiler capítulo sete*

_-Olá eu sou Alexandre, esse é meu irmão Arthur, ficamos sabendo do seu clã com um clã que fica mais ao norte, os Denalti, mas não nos acostumamos muito, então meio que viemos importunar vocês ver se vocês gostariam de mais dois irmãos._

UUUUIIII mais dois gatinhos na área, lindaaas! Até sexta (se possível) Super bjão, estou esperando as reviews com a opinião de vocês!

(N/B): Ooooooi, gente! ^^ e então? O que foi o Jake peladoo? O: Geeente, e o pai dele falando da... 'coisa'?? haushaush enfim, o melhor foi o Edward de sunguinha, hein? Adoreeei *o* uahsuah, o que vocês acharam do cap? Fala pra gente, adoramos novas reviews e ainda mais as pessoas que as mandam! Mas mesmo assim adoramos todas vocês! ;* heheh, inclusive as 'fantasminhas' uhuahua tá! Parei =X enfim... Beijos e até o próximoo!


	8. A chegada

(N/A): OOOOOIII lindaaas! Tudo muito fashion mesmo nesse capítulos, os dois meninos, os dois rapazes que estão entrando na história o Arthur e o Alexandre são os dois irmãos do seriado supernatural (pelo menos aparência física o Alexandre é o Dean e o Arthur é o Sam ), então imaginem eles com os olhos dourados e a beleza sobrenatural dos nossos queridos vampiros. Então queridas desculpem mesmo, minha beta teve um pequeno problema e o capítulo não está revisado, então ignorem os erros, eu fiquei muito puta mesmo com o meu Notebook, por que o viadinho assim que eu ia clicar no botão salvar desligou do nada fazendo com que eu perdesse o capítulo, mas ai está o cáp depois de uma super ataque e de escrito pela segunda vez. Bjão especial para a Ana Krol, pense numa menina legal gente ela me deixa morta de feliz com as reviews dela!Sem mais delongas ai está o capítulo sete.... Boa leitura agente se vê lá embaixo ;D

* * *

Capítulo Sete: A chegada

(Alice's P.O.V)

Ai, eu estava empolgadíssima, nada iria tirar minha felicidade agora, depois de fazer aquela tenda na margem daquele lago para o Edward eu já sabia que iria ganhar uma irmã nova em breve. Mas e Annabelle e Aaeesha? Eu amo tanto elas também! Ok, elas são minha gêmeas perdidas, até a Bella é também, só que um pouco menos. Este final de semana vamos levar Bella para fazer o teste de direção e ela vai ganhar o novo carro dela. Estou tão feliz, aí eu tive uma visão.

_Estávamos todos em casa nessa sexta perto da uma da tarde já que era dia de sol ninguém foi para a escola, estávamos brilhando sob o sol na piscina com Bella, Annabelle e Aaeesha na forma original de sereia quando ouvimos eles saltarem o rio. Um deles estava rindo como um pirado e outro reclamava do quanto o outro era estúpido. Emmet riu, então eles chegaram, pareciam irmãos, alguns traços no rosto eram iguais, mas o resto era tudo diferente. Um deles tinha o cabelo preto espetado para cima, os olhos dourados de um vegetariano, a linha do queixo forte, mais ou menos um e oitenta e cinco de altura, já o que supostamente era para ser o seu irmão tinha a aparência mais jovem, os cabelos castanhos claro mais logos em um corte muito bonito que realçava os lábios vermelhos e cheios dele, o nariz e o queixo eram iguais aos do outro rapaz além de que tinham a mesma altura. Eles usavam roupas lindas completamente perfeitas que pareciam que eu mesma havia escolhido. Eles sorriram e o de cabelo preto disse:_

_-Olá, eu sou Alexandre, esse é meu irmão Arthur, ficamos sabendo do seu clã com um clã que fica mais ao norte,os Denalti, mas não nos acostumamos muito, então meio que viemos importunar vocês e ver se vocês gostariam de mais dois irmãos_

Aí minha visão terminou, gritei histericamente e logo todos da casa estavam do meu lado, Edward já sabia o que era e já chegou sorrindo.

-ESMEEEEEEEE!! Você quer mais dois filhos? – Ela me encarou com uma expressão de interrogação e eu sorri – Eu tive uma visão, vão chegar dois vampiros amanhã, Alexandre e Arthur, eles estavam com o clã Denalti, mas não se acostumaram, certamente com Tânia enchendo o saco e resolveram procurar a gente, eles são vegetarianos e tem um gosto para roupa muuuito bom, aceita Esme, aceitaaaaa. – Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Temos que reformar os dois quartos de hóspede em tempo recorde não é, querida? – Eu dei um mega grito e todos fizeram caretas de dor, apontei o dedo para Rose.

-Você! Vamos para o ateliê agoraaa, vamos fazer o projeto do quarto deles! – Ela sorriu e subimos as escadas aos pulos.

-Ela é doida mesmo, acho que a mãe dela derrubou ela de cabeça várias vezes quando ela era um bebê humano. – Emmett disse.

-Eu ouvi isso Emmett! E não sou eu que fico cantando Barney! – todos riram e eu ouvi um "vai ter troco anã". Eu e Rose fizemos quartos lindos, um azul petróleo e outro verde oliva, com o projeto básico de todos os quartos mandei bordar as toalhas com o nome deles, e colocar as televisões gigantes nas paredes, carpete branco felpudo cobrindo todo o chão, uma cama king size em cada quarto, uma era um dorsel de madeira bem escura e outro em estilo japonês mais clean e ficou muito bonito. Aparelhos de som de última geração.

Quando Edward foi buscar as meninas na casa delas para passar a sexta de sol conosco, os pintores estavam terminando de limpar o chão enquanto o carpete já era instalado, eu estava pirando quando as meninas chegaram perguntando o que era todo aquele barulho e o cheiro terrível de tinta. Edward explicava para elas sobre a minha visão e todas já estavam super alegres com a chegada dos mais novos Cullens, Jazz já providenciava os documentos novos deles gritando ao telefone que se não chegassem amanhã ele iria pessoalmente "resolver" o problema. Finalmente os quartos ficaram prontos e Esme espalhava trilhares de jarros de flores para tirar o cheiro de tinta dos quartos e da casa, coloquei meu biquíni verde preferido, um óculos de sol, um chapéu lindo que eu havia comprado nas Bahamas e desci as escadas, estavam todos alegres na piscina, até Carlisle estava hoje para a chegada dos novos filhos e a alegria de Esme era palpável assim como a minha e a de todos os outros. Exatamente como na minha visão, perto de uma da tarde nós ouvimos eles pulando o rio e Alexandre simplesmente gritava com Arthur por que ele estava rindo feito um louco.

-_Ei Arth, me faça o favor de parar de rir, vão achar que você é um doente mental._

_-HAHAHAHHAHA, você é um velho mesmo, HAHAHAHA!_ – Mas ele parou de rir e então entraram no nosso campo de visão. Eles eram exatamente iguais à minha visão as roupas as mesmas da visão também. Antes de Alexandre falar algo eu pulei neles dois em um abraço esmagador, eles ficaram congelados e todos riam.

-Oi, Alexandre, e oi, Arthur, eu sou Alice Cullen. Não precisa nem falar nada, os quartos de vocês já estão prontos e os documentos chegam amanhã. Aiiii eu estou tão feliz de ter mais dois irmãos! – eu dei uns pulinhos histéricos e todos riram.

-Alice, pelo amor de Deus. Você assustou eles. – Carlisle deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão – Minha filha é de fato um pouco animada demais. Ela é vidente por isso sabia da chegada de vocês e providenciou tudo antes. Eu sou Carlisle, para todos os efeitos sou o pai dessa família. – Arthur e Alexandre sorriram.

-Caraca, eu tomei um susto louco! Foi mal, pequena, mas você quase que fez meu coração bater de novo com o susto que meu deu – Eu dei uma risada do que Arthur disse e resolvi apresentar todos já que Esme estava tão feliz que só conseguiu chegar neles e meter um abraço moedor de ossos e dizer que era a mãe nova deles.

-Bem, esse é meu irmão Emmett – Eu disse apontando para o tal.

-E ai, Brô? –Disse Emmett com um sorriso-tubarão no rosto.

-Essa é Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett – Eu disse e Rose deu um sorriso. – Esse é Edward – Edward sorriu e deu um aceno – Esse aqui é o Jasper, meu marido. – Jazz deu um sorriso calmo – As três garotas ali atrás na piscina de olhos azuis são Bella, Annabelle e Aaeesha Swan. Elas são irmãs e como podem perceber pelo cheiro e pelas caudas não são humanas são sereias. E ai, querem ir ver o quarto de vocês? – Eles encaravam atônitos as meninas. Pareciam não acreditar no que eu acabara de dizer e no que viam diante de seus olhos, então Bella disse:

-O que? Nunca viu uma sereia, não? – Todos nós rimos e eles riram junto conosco, na verdade eu já gostava deles.

-Definitivamente, não. – Arthur disse olhando para as três de cima a baixo e Alexandre meu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele. – O que? É verdade, se você ainda não viu, meu irmão ancião, elas têm UMA CAUDA! Ok, elas são lindas, mas tipo, têm uma cauda!! – As três riram do ataque de Arthur e saíram da piscina.

-Edward? Me faz um favor, você poderia me levar até dentro da casa para que eu colocasse minhas roupas? Me transformar aqui sem estar vestindo nada em baixo não é aconselhável, certo? – Edward pegou Bella em um dos braços Aaeesha no outro e Emmett levou Annabelle. Arthur e Alexandre estavam ainda um pouco estupefatos, mas pareciam bem.

-Então, depois de descobrir que nossas amigas são meio peixe, acho que vocês deveriam ir conferir os quartos de vocês. - Eles sorriram e nos seguiram até dentro da casa. Jasper conversava com Alexandre, aparentemente eles iriam se dar bem. Arthur já conversava animadamente com Emmett e Edward que após deixar as meninas no meu quarto desceram e se juntaram aos novos Cullen. Carlisle já arrumava a matricula deles na escola e Esme ainda não havia conseguido largar Arthur que pelo visto adorava a idéia de ter uma mãe.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella, Annabelle e Aaeesha desceram as escadas com o biquíni completo e sandálias rasteiras. Arthur parecia congelado encarando Aaeesha como se ela fosse a coisa mais tuuudo do mundo, Alexandre era um pouco mais discreto, só que ele ainda assim encarava Annabelle. UHULLL. Pelo visto a família Cullen vai ser um arraso! E todas as Swan vão ficar conosco! Edward me encarou com um olhar assassino. O que irmãozinho? Vai dizer que não quer ficar com a Bella? Ou que não quer ter a família gigante?Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. Yeah, isso era completamente um sim, ele queria Bella. E junto dela vinham as irmãs.

-Como nós não sabíamos se vocês iriam aceitar, não mandamos nossas coisas ainda, Alexandre já foi ali ligar para mandar trazer nossas coisas e nossos carros, não se preocupem quanto a isso. – Disse Arthur. Eu abri um sorriso, de fato eles sabiam como se portar. Assim Carlisle explicou que iriam estudar conosco e as meninas na Forks High School e que tudo que eles precisassem nós iríamos providenciar. Eles subiram me agradeceram pelo quarto e deram os parabéns para mim e para Rose. O resto do dia seguiu assim. Todos na piscina as meninas fazendo ondas outras coisas legais como um iglu e nós brilhando que nem purpurina de baixo do calor do sol. Yeah a família Cullen estava ficando maior.

(Edward's P.O.V)

Depois de toda a agitação com a chegada dos meus novos irmãos já estava ficando tarde e eu tinha que deixar as meninas em casa, já que amanhã cedo elas iriam com Bella para que ela fizesse o teste de direção, mas eu sabia que ela dirigia bem, as irmãs eram tão talentosas no volante quanto eu. Chamei-as e todas se despediram. Eu também tinha que avisar aos Quileutes que haviam novos Cullens. Deixei Bella em casa e segui para dentro da reserva, ok, eu não consegui entrar nem cinco metros no perímetro que Sam em forma de lobo apareceu na minha frente. _O que você quer, Cullen?_

-Eu só vim avisar que há mais dois Cullens conosco agora, nós não transformamos eles, eles vieram até nós para se juntar ao nosso meio de vida, temos completa confiança neles, eu li os pensamentos deles e ele não tem nenhuma outra intenção que não seja entrar para a família.

_Eles podem saber sobre o seu poder e podem ter escondidos os planos de vocês._

-Eles não sabem sobre os nossos poderes, somente sobre o de Alice de prever o futuro e não sabem detalhes sobre esse. Não precisam se preocupar, o trato ainda está de pé e eles devem estar sendo informados agora mesmo sobre vocês e o limite das terras – Sam virou as costas e saiu correndo. Voltei para casa e me deparo com a sena mais perturbadora da minha vida. Arthur e Emmet cantando e dançado em dueto a musica do Barney , é sim aquele Dino roxo, aquele que com certeza você viu na TV quando você era uma criança ingênua de mais para perceber o quanto era idiota.

I love you  
you love me  
we're a happy family  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you  
won't you say you love me too!

Eles faziam um troço meio estranho como se fossem o dinossauro roxo e depois dançavam de braços dados fazendo círculos ou corriam em cima do sofá com os braços balançando pra cima. Era de fato hilário!

I love you  
you love me  
we're best friends like friends should be  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you  
won't you say you love me too!

Por fim o resto da dança coreografada que o personagem fazia de verdade no canal, com as palminhas no final e o beijinho soprado. Peloamordedeus. Eu estava com dor de rir. Alice estava rindo aos quatro ventos, Jasper escondia uma câmera e gravava tudo com a ajuda de Alexandre que parecia que iria chorar de rir a qualquer momento, Rose fazia uma cara de "esse ai não é meu namorado" e certamente amanhã o vídeo já estaria no Youtube. Nossa nunca senti dor de rir e cara essa foi a primeira. Depois do show "lindo" deles dois, nos sentamos no sofá e ficamos conversando.

-Quantos anos vocês têm? – Alice perguntou.

-Bem, eu tenho 109 de existência e 18 de vida. – Alexandre disse.

-Eu tenho 109 de existência também, e 17 de vida. – Arthur disse – Antes que perguntem como nós nos transformamos, eu vou dizer, nós estávamos caçando raposas quando um nômade nos abordou, ele drenou nosso guia e depois nos mordeu só para ver a cara de dor da juro pra vocês que se um dia eu ver aquele homem de novo eu arranco cada dread do cabelo ruim dele junto com um pedaço do cérebro dele. Idiota. – Arthur era o Emmet dois, tirava onda até do que era serio, mas fazer né? Se ele não brincasse todos estariam com uma cara triste em vez de um sorriso no rosto. Nenhum de nós tivemos boas lembranças com a transformação só a pequena que não lembra de do momento"o dia em que eu fui mordido" terminou e o silencio reinou Arthur disse:

-Agora, sabe o que é bom mesmo de comer? – Todo mundo acenou que não com a cabeça – Pingüim – Ele e Alexandre começaram a rir e nós lá parados interna ¬¬' Ai eu vi uma lembrança deles correndo em câmera lenta atrás dos pingüins só pra ver o circo pegar fogo uma imensidão de pingüim correndo e escorregando, derrubando mais seis. Eu rachei de rir e Alice deve ter tido uma visão por que começou a rir também. Rose, Jasper e Emmet ficaram na merda, Rose estava com cara de quem ia dar um soco em Alice por que deixou ela de fora, depois que nos acalmamos Alexandre perguntou:

-Qual é o seu dom Edward?E o dos outros?

-Eu leio mentes, Jasper capta os sentimentos e também os manipula, Emmett é forte e Rose bem... Rose é me fulminou."Eu te pego mais tarde Edward, espere" eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e disse no seu ouvido:

-Emm, não vai gostar que você me "pegue" Rose. – Ela me encarou com fúria e Jasper nos encarou para saber o que havia feito Rose me odiar assim de uma hora para outra. – E vocês, tem dons? – Eu perguntei e Arthur simplesmente sorriu e sumiu, sim eu disse s.u.m.i.u, escutamos uma risada que parecia que vinha do além ai ele reapareceu.

-Eu fico invisível, eu deixo o que eu quiser invisível –Ele olhou para o sofá onde nós estávamos e ele ficou invisível, - mas quando eu estou invisível as coisas que eu toco ficam como eu, mesmo sem eu querer.

-Eu transformo as coisas, em liquido, ponho fogo, faço virar fumaça, posso fazer varias coisas – Alexandre disse e pegou um vaso vitoriano de Esme, tirou as rosas que estavam dentro, pediu para Rose segurar e soltou o vaso no chão, a um milímetro de distancia do chão, o vaso virou liquido e começou a flutuar, ele pôs fogo, transformou em fumaça de cristal, depois fez uma escultura de um cachorro dando língua e por fim transformou no vaso vitoriano da Esme de novo. Rose soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Se Esme estivesse aqui agora e visse o que você fez, você seria um vampiro morto. –Alice disse – Ela ama esse vaso. Assim passamos a noite conversando, de manha tomamos um banho e os carros deles chegaram. De fato eles eram parecidos conosco. Eles mereciam ser verdadeiros Cullens com carros como aqueles. O carro de Alexandre era um Jaguar c-fx preto e o de Arthur era um Mitsubishi Eclipse prateado com uma pintura customizada. Umas dez da manha fomos ver Bella tirando a carta de motorista dela. Estava na hora do teste, cada um havia ido em seu carro só pra fazer enxame na frente do Departamento de Transito de Forks. Chegamos lá e vimos Aaeesha e Annabelle sorrindo e Bella dentro de um carro com o instrutor, ela estava com uma expressão frustrada pelo fato do carro que estava dirigindo não ser rápido, Bella fez as manobras que o instrutor mandava ai eu vi a expressão dela de" cansei dessa merda de teste" bem na hora de fazer o zigue-zague nos cones. Ela posicionou o carro de costas para os cones, o instrutor com uma careta de pânico pedindo que ela fizesse de frente ela deu um sorriso gigante e fez uma expressão maléfica, acelerou o carro de ré fazendo o zigue-zague, o instrutor gritando por fim, estacionou o carro na frente da fila de pessoas que ia fazer o teste também, com um mini-cavalo de pau. O instrutor saltou do carro e disse meio aflito:

-Pode passar no balcão e pegar a sua carta de motorista, depois dessa não precisa provar mais nada, acho que você dirige melhor do que eu!Jesus que manobra foi aquela?! Parece que você faz é show de manobras profissionais com carro – Bella riu

-Ainda não faço, mas no dia que fizer eu acho o senhor pra ver- Deu uma risadinha e seguiu para fazer a parte administrativa. Aaeesha e Annabelle vieram e começaram a conversar sobre alguma marca de roupa louca com Alice e saiu do departamento de transito com um sorriso enorme e ainda deu um aceno pro instrutor.

-Bellinhaaa, quase que você deu um enfarte no instrutor essa é minha garota! – Disse Emm, dando um super abraço de urso nela.

-Valeu Emm! – Emmet colocou ela no chão e ela sorriu.

-Mamãe disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim, que tal agente ir lá em casa e ver o que ela tem pra mim? – Bella disse.

-Na verdade é o presente de aniversario adiantado da Bella, vamos pegar o presente e ir testar ele, que bom que vocês trouxeram os seus carros aproveitam e brincam também. Trouxeram até o Vanquish e os carros novos.A propósito, amei o Eclipse, Arthur. – Disse Aaeesha.

-E ai? Vão ou não? – Perguntou Annabelle já dentro do Audi e acelerando alto o motor.

-Claro que vamos! – Rose disse já pulando por cima da porta e se acomodando na sua BMW conversí na casa de Bella pela parte de trás e colocamos os carros na garagem quilométrica delas, estávamos indo para a parte da frente da casa quando ouvimos o grito histérico de Bella.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Em um segundo estávamos todos na parte da frente da casa, onde estava o carro mais bonito que eu vi na minha vida com um laço de fita vermelha em cima. – AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MÃAAAEEEE EU !

-Gostou filha? – Reneé perguntou, mas que retórico. Era um Maseratti Gran Turismo preto, todo feito a mão, com o interior vermelho e todo personalizado, o melhor é que o símbolo da marca é ironicamente um tridente como ela não iria gostar?Nós não vimos nem o borrão da Bella, um milésimo de segundo depois ela estava agarra na mãe dela. Que presentão einh!

-BELLLINHAAAAAAAA.NÓS TEMOS QUE TESTAR ESSA MÁQUINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Annabelle.

-Só se for agora eu estou muito afim de fazer essa belezinha andar – Aaeesha deu um Hi-five com Annabelle e Bella. – Então vamos? Tem um autódromo em Port Angeles, o que eu quero fazer só pode ser feito lá

(Arthur's P.O.V)

E lá fomos nós pela estrada uma fila de dez carros turbo e eu aqui com meu Eclipse só me achando o gostoso. Já dá pra imaginar a reação dos pacatos habitantes de Por Angeles quando nós passamos, era cada cara de O_O que eu ficava rindo aos quatro ventos. Ok, uma fila com duas BMW, um Porsche, um Volvo, um Jaguar, um Jipe Monstro, um Audi, um Vanquish, um Eclipse e um Maseratti era de se mover corações mesmo, mas ainda não era falta de educação encarar as pessoas não?Putzs tava dando raiva já. Chegamos no autódromo e as meninas desembolsaram um dinheiro bom mesmo pra ficar com a pista pelo resto da tarde. Resolvemos que deixaríamos a Bella se exibir com o brinquedo novo e depois agente fazia alguma coisa. Bella entrou no carro cantando pneus, fez logo três 360 com um cavalo de pau no fim, as arquibancadas foram enchendo de gente e cada manobra que Bella fazia a multidão ia ao delírio, Bella desceu do carro e colocou uns cones para fazer manobras de drift. Peloamordedeus! A menina tava tocando o terror! Caraca!Eu devia estar babando as manobras dela por que Aaeesha começou a rir, eu olhei pra ela e tive que me conter pra não fazer besteira, mas O QUE ERA AQUILOOO! Eu tive a visão da coisa mais quente em toda a minha vida agora, Aaeesha encostada casualmente na BMW Z4 tunada com um short jeans que mais parecia uma calcinha jeans de tão curto e perfeito que ficava nela, uma blusa rosa chock coladinha e brilhosa com aquelas botas de cano longo, pretas e de couro e Jesus o salto agulha gigantesco da bota empinava a bunda perfeita dela pra cima, me acode eu vô endoidaaar!Fui até ela e perguntei.

-Onde sua irmã aprendeu a dirigir assim?

-Eu e a Annabelle que ensinamos a ela, mas a cachorra tem o dom, aprendeu e rápido me superou, mas tanto faz , não importa quem está dirigindo e sim a adrenalina. – Eu encarei ela. – Eu gosto tanto das minhas irmãs sabe, eu não sei o que eu faria sem elas, até da cabeça dura da Bella eu sentiria falta, nas verdade ela não queria vim pra terra firme, nós tivemos que fazer pressão psicológica pra ela vim. Essa menina tem a aparência frágil, mas á cabeça dura viu? Tenha dó.

-Se meu irmão morresse eu iria até o inferno pra trazer ele de volta, não sei mais viver sem o meu velho. – Até me espantei em como essas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas que assunto broxante meu filho, vamo animar o bagulho por que ta serio de mais. – E então o aniversário da Bella é de quantos anos, nunca tinha conhecido uma sereia não, mas acho que você não é novinha. –Eu disse e Aaeesha sorriu.

-É aniversario de 251 anos da Bella. – O_O COMO ASSIM!?– Ei não faz essa cara não por que eu tenho adolescentes ainda. A sereia mais velha do fundo do mar viu os romanos e ela não parece ter nem , a cada ano que passa nós só envelhecemos um dia. É hilário de mais, os anos passando e você lá paradinha no tempo, só crescemos rápido até chegar aos 17, depois é bem devagar.

-Ahhhh! Explicado então, mas caraca a mulher é uma múmia então né? Tenha dó! Romanos? Meus antepassados não eram nem esperma quando essa velha já era viva. Deu medo agora.

-Que nada minha mãe já é rainha a uns bons 400 anos. Eu e Annabelle nos livramos do trono graças a deus, quando nós descobrimos a noticia, quase que fizemos a dança da chuva bem no meio do parlamento, não podem ter duas rainhas e como somos gêmeas temos direitos iguais, sobrou pra Bella. Ela fez uma cara de poucos amigos quando descobriu que ia ser rainha você devia estar lá pra ver, impagável ainda bem que nós temos memória perfeita eu arrancaria uma das barbatanas se esquecesse.

-EI vocês dois, venha ver a loucura que a Bella e Annabelle estão fazendo – Chamou Alexandre. Chegamos bem na hora de ver a manobra biloka que elas fizeram, tenha dó, um dia elas se lascavam com essa de fazer manobra loka. Assim que elas acabaram de quase se matar vieram dar u abraço na Aaeesha e pedir que ela se juntasse à "brincadeira". Elas passaram cinco minutos combinando a manobra e entraram no carro, cantando pneus e se posicionaram na pista. Aaeesha com o carro de frente para o de Annabelle e Bella a uns dez metros de distancia. Os carros de Aaeesha e Annabelle estavam com os pára-choques encostados tão perto que parecia que estavam colados juntos. Elas deram um aceno de cabeça conjunto e pela primeira vez eu não vi um sorriso no rosto das três e sim três faces concentradas. Bella arrancou e ganhou velocidade indo em direção ao carro das outras duas. Puta que pariu elas vão bater, Aaeesha e Annabelle começaram a acelerar e fazer uma espécie de zigue-zague completamente doentio enquanto Bella girava em tono delas fazendo a manobra de drift mais louca que eu vi na vida,louca não! TRILOKA! Agora sim elas sorriam, Bella fazendo uma cortina de fumaça sumir e girando em volta das duas que estavam uma fazendo a manobra de ré(Aaeesha) e a outra de frente. Todo mundo soltou um sonoro PUTA QUE PARIU! Quando elas saíram da manobra pirada com três 360 simultâneos e já arrancando em direção à chegada, fazendo um mini-pega entre elas. Edward estava estupefado, assim como todos nós.A multidão nas arquibancadas gritava a plenos pulmões também né... com uma manobra dessas se não fossem três gostosas dentro dos carros, ps: três gostosas que eu conheço das quais uma que eu estou afim, tentando de todas as maneiras conseguir mais adrenalina no sangue eu gritava até meu pulmão sair pelo nariz. Putzs depois dessa deu vontade foi de entrar dentro de um carro e ir lá fazer doidera também junto com elas, sem noção ó. Quero ir fazer maldade sobre quatro rodas também. Aaeesha saiu do carro com um sorriso triunfante e me encarava sem a menor vergonha, yeah meu filho, achei a mulher da minha existência, linda, inteligente, sereia, tem bom gosto pra carro e dirige feito louca com certeza ela é minha alma gêmea, ops não tenho alma, então ela é a tampa da minha panela mesmo.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Eu estava eufórica, depois dessa manobra nada nem niguem poderiam me fazer ficar triste a adrenalina ainda estava rodando a mil no meu sangue. Acho que sou uma viciada em adrenalina que nem minha irmãs. Se hoje mais cedo eu adorei quase matar o instrutor do Departamento de Transito com aquela manobrinha besta agora eu me realisei. Edward me encarava estupefado, eu deu um sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo, mas aparentemente não funcionou. Eu corri até ele e lhe deu um abraço, ele beijou meu rosto ficavam em choque? Edward parece que está em choque de fato!

-Bells, por favor, da próxima vez que você resolver tentar se matar dentro de um carro deixa eu ir junto com você. – Ele disse me dando um beijo na têmpora, Aiii que lindo ele me chamou de Bells, ai que apelido lindo, vô chorar. Depois de dar vários acenos para a arquibancada já que o povo já tava quase azul de tanto gritar e o dono do autódromo vim oferecer contrato para nós para que nós nos apresentássemos uma vez por mês, nós concordamos em vim, mas sem pagamento só por diversão mesmo e trazendo os Cullens junto claro. Assim depois de apostar mais umas corridas com todo mundo junto dessa vez, perder as apostas pra Alice todas as vezes nós voltamos para casa, pegamos nossas coisas e fomos dormir na casa dos Cullens, já que era sábado. Assim que estacionei meu bebê, nós fomos em direção à casa e Alice abriu a porta bem quando eu iria tocar a campainha. Assim que eu entrei dei um abraço em Allie e em Rose, mas percebi algo diferente, onde estavam Esme e Carlisle?Alice sorriu e vi Aaeesha sorrindo maliciosa quando avistou Arthur(lê-se o seu alvo) sentado no tapete com os outros.

-Alice o que está acontecendo? – Annabelle perguntou. A casa estava toda escura fora algumas únicas lâmpadas ligadas bem em cima do circulo em que eles estavam formando sentados no tapete da sala, onde antes havia uma mesa agora haviam outras coisas quem não davam pra ver por que estava escuro. Eu vi simplesmente o sorriso lascivo de Edward e um arrepio subiu a minha coluna.

-Bem, como é a primeira vez que vocês todas vem dormir aqui, e ainda é cedo, Carlisle e Esme não estão aqui, nós resolvemos fazer uma noite de jogos.

-Alice.... – Dissemos nós três juntas.

-O que? – Ela disse fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança – Vocês vão se lembrar dessa noite o resto de suas existê coloquem as suas coisas no meu quarto, e desçam no mesmo instante é uma ordem e não um pedido! Ouviram!? Vamos logo com isso gatinhas corram – Ela disse dando um tapa na bunda de cada uma.É pelo visto essa noite será agitada...

* * *

(N/A): E ai gatinhas gostaram?Me mandem reviews sobre alguma sugestão sobre brincadeiras ou prendas que eles podem fazer na noite de jogos carros da Bella da Aaeesha, Annabelle, Arthur e Alexandre estão na minha profile junto com as manobras de drift da Bella. Proximo capítulo mais conteúdo romântico para todas nós nos deliciarmos com a perfeição do nosso vamp preferido e proezas mais do que "boas" dos nossos novos irmãos Cullens! Super bjão espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Estou esperando o Alô de vocês!


End file.
